The Bet
by BearFeetz
Summary: RENTFic...exactly how much willpower do Collins and Angel have? ::wicked grin:: I really gotta stop torturing these two... Read and Review, it would really mean a lot! COMPLETED!
1. What On Earth Have We Gotten Ourselves I...

Authors' Note: I hereby promise that none of you will ever, ever find a RENT fic as ridiculous as this one

Authors' Note:I hereby promise that none of you will ever, ever find a RENT fic as ridiculous as this one.

Good Luck, my friends…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, Mimi?Fess up.When was the last time?"

Mimi groaned, and blushed profoundly, avoiding eye contact with Maureen.

"I'm not _really obliged to answer this, am I?"_

"Yes!"All six voices chimed in, pushing the helpless victim to confess.Mimi groaned again, before sighing and focusing on the ground, picking at the carpet with her fingernails.

"Thyrs," came the mumbled reply from the red, squirming creature leaned against Roger.

"What?"Maureen asked, leaning in to hear better."Speak up, girl, we can't hear ya!"

Mimi's head snapped up.Her eyes flashed."I said, THREE YEARS!!"

Silence. 

**_CRASH!!!!_**

The thunder pealed outside, sending a slight shudder through the dim, candle-lit loft.Rain pounded on the makeshift roof, and the wind howled.

It was a dark and stormy night…

No, we're not getting into that.

The silence continued, until…

Mark burst out laughing, falling over to his side on the floor, quickly joined by the other occupants of the room.Mimi let out a frail giggle herself, falling over against a hysterical Roger, burying her red face into his shoulder.

"I don't believe it!THREE YEARS!!That is some willpower!!How could you possibly wait that long?!"

Mimi giggled, shrugging."I don't know.I guess I just haven't been ready to…let it go."

"Isn't it tempting, though?"JoAnne was marveled.

Mimi nodded, trying to calm down."Sure it is.But we can't always give into temptation.I mean, it's called self-control.I have to wait until I know that I'm ready, and that I won't regret it afterwards.Then, when I find someone special…"she took a deep breath, as if speaking the words was affirming it:

"THEN I'll cut my hair."

The group giggled once again, taking various sips of hot cocoa and munching on the many popcorn bowls lying around.Just after attending one of Rogers' band gigs, the group had walked out of CBGB's right as it started to pour.Drenched, soaked, dripping and cold, they ran back to the loft to wait it out before heading home to their separate apartments.It wasn't long before they were all lying around the living room drying off and playing the long treasured childhood game of "Truth."Roger and Mimi sat together on the floor, Maureen and JoAnne shared one armchair while Mark occupied the other, and Angel and Collins were snuggling together on the couch.

But they pretty much weren't a part of the fun, cuz they were kindof in the middle of their own little game: nuzzling under a blanket, laughing, whispering, and, of course, lip locking.

No one seemed to mind.

Maureen grinned, and grabbed another handful of chips."Okay, enough torturing Mimi.Who's next?"

"Ooo!Ooo!Me!My turn!"Mark raised his hand giddily, but directing his attention to no particular person."Actually, my question isn't for just _one person, it's for ALL of you."_

A collective "Ooooooooo…" emerged from the group.Mark grinned wickedly.

"Okay," he said, brushing the cheese crumbs off his hands."No lies.Starting with Maureen and JoAnne."

Pause.JoAnnes' eyebrows rose.

"How many…times a week…do you two engage…in the sexual act?"

Immediately, the group exploded in gasps and laughs.Even busy boys Collins and Angel tore themselves out of their little world (and from under the blanket) to stare in shock at the situation.Maureen gave a sexy wink, and JoAnnes' face turned into an expression of dear-in-headlights shock.

"I am NOT answering that!"Her voice cracked with hysteria.

"Hey!!!That's not an option!You HAVE to answer!"

Maureen wrapped her arms around JoAnne, pulling her close."C'mon, pookie!We can tell them!"

"Maureen!I am not going to—"

"Three times a week!"

"**_MAUREEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**JoAnne roared.

The group exploded once again in laughter, Mark no longer able to speak.Mimi and Roger howled.Maureen grinned widely.JoAnne hid her face in her hands.

Angel and Collins, still holding each other close, gave one another a look, and stared in bewilderment at the couple.

"You mean…that's _all?"_Angel's voice was filled with wonder.

Immediately, the more active players of the games' laughter died down.They stared back, eyes wide.

"Angel, what do you mean, 'that's all?!'Three times a week is a great sex life!"

Again, Angel and Collins exchanged yet another 'look,' then simply nodded, wondered.

"Oh…"Collins voice was small, but that was no surprise.Collins was very shy.Horribly shy.Just talking about this subject would tie his tongue right up.He simply blushed, then went back to leaning his head on his loves' shoulder, his long dreadlocks falling over it.Angel planted a kiss on the top of the dark head and propped up against the arm of the couch, both men now showing more interest in the game.

The group exchanged confused gazes, and then continued.

"Okay…Roger and Mimi.Come on.Fess up."

Mimi and Roger, shy about the confession, yet still at the same time more willing to cooperate, simply looked at each other, sighed, then directed their gaze back to Mark.

"About 4 times a week," she answered dryly, awaiting the beating.

Surprisingly, she got none.Mark nodded in approval, his eyebrows raised.JoAnne, slightly recovered from her humiliation, made an expression that clearly showed she was impressed.Maureen pouted at being 'beaten.'

Angel and Collins exchanged yet another look and stared at them incredulously.

"You…you mean…"

The friends turned their heads in their direction.

"_Only four times?_In a whole _week?"Angel seemed completely shocked.Collins blushed, and stroked Angels' soft hair._

"My love, I really don't think…"

"No, no, of course not, I was just…yanno, wow…that…that really isn't a lot, that's all."He finished uncomfortably, in a rather small voice, realizing that he might just be getting himself into a rather sticky situation.

If only he knew…

The group exchanged bewildered glances, eyebrows raised.Marks' mouth dropped open.

"What do you mean, _only four times a week?_Fuck, if I was gettin it four times a week I'd never complain about anything ever again!"

Angel blushed, and smiled sheepishly."No, nothing, never mind.Just…forget I even said anything."He gazed down at his lap, tracing the pattern in his dress with his finger, Collins' own still running through the long strands of his wig.

Suddenly, Mark grinned evilly as an idea struck him.He grinned wickedly at Roger, who grinned wickedly at Mimi, who grinned wickedly at JoAnne, who grinned wickedly at Maureen.

Who was still pouting, but grinned wickedly anyway.

Little drama queen.

"Okay…" Mark said slyly, the grin still lingering on his face."Then, you two.How many times do YOU two…well…" he trailed off.Talking about sex with Maureen and JoAnne or Roger and Mimi was one thing, but it was well known among the group that Collins and Angel liked to keep their personal life private, and believed that it was nobody's business but their own.

"Get it on?"Mimi, completely blunt as usual, raised one eyebrow. 

Collins eyes widened into huge saucers.His whole face went red and his gaze shot to the floor.Angel gasped and his mouth dropped open.

"Mimi!"

"What?"Her eyes pouted, and she folded her arms."Hey, we told you about us!"

"Well, we certainly didn't force you to!You know we don't give out personal details like that."

"Oh, c'mon Angel, I'm not asking you to tell me what POSITIONS you use!We just wanna know how often!It's not THAT drastic!"She laughed heartily, the groups' grins developing into whispered giggles as they chimed in on the persuading. 

"C'mon!You can tell us!It's no big deal!"

"Yeah, really!"

"Fess' up.You're not allowed to back down!" 

Angel, lost for words, turned to look at Collins.The teacher, still red as a rose, shrugged timidly.Angel sighed, defeated.

"ONLY how often, and not a SINGLE detail more than that!"

Mimi held up her hands."Did I ASK for more than that?"

A long pause.Collins stared down at the floor, his long dreadlocks hiding his face, before Angel sighed once again.

"Onceaday," he spat out quickly, then fell into the couch face down.

_Once a DAY?_

There was a dead silence.

Before sounds of wonder filled the room.

"_Whoooooa!"_

"Fuck!A little frisky there, aren't we?"

"Wow…that's really…quite…active…?"

"Christ, I knew you LOVED each other, but THIS is…"

Angel and Collins both stared at the ground, their faces flaming, smiling sheepishly.

"Damn!"JoAnne stated, dazed."Where do you guys find the TIME?"

Both men shot her a look.

"No, really!"She insisted, not taking the hint."I mean, Angel, okay, you're a musician, so you work when you want.But Collins is at school all day, and sometimes not home until late!So, like…when?"

Angel laughed, and, before even realizing what he was doing, blurted out, "JoAnne, honey, you act like 'at home' and 'in the bedroom' is the only place to do it!"

Immediately, he realized what he said, and clapped one hand over his mouth.Collins head shot up, his eyes once again saucer wide.He turned to Angel in agony and nudged him slightly.Angel shot him an apologetic look.

However, the group was delighted at all these little secrets they were learning.

"Ah HA!"Roger cried, his green eyes smoldering with mischief."So!We learn not only do they do it every DAY, they do it every WHERE!!!"

Among the laughter, Angel moaned and face palmed.

Collins stroked his hair in comfort, then through the humiliation, groaned. "Look, Roger…it's really no big deal.Okay.So we're…active.It's very healthy, actually.Personally," he grinned slightly, his nose red, "I think you guys are jealous."

Roger laughed again."I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little."

Mark folded his arms, slumping back into the chair, exasperated. "Yeah, well, I am a LOT!"

"Aww, poor baby," Mimi grinned, nestling back against Roger.

Mark glared at her, then sighed."Yeah, well, Christ, you guys gotta give me credit, there is NO ONE HERE who can last longer without a good fuck than me." 

"Can't disagree there," Maureen murmured.JoAnne nudged her quiet.

"Hey!I went a pretty long time without it before I met Mimi!"Roger stated competitively.

"It was awhile, before I started dating Maureen,"JoAnne offered."Don't give up hope."

Mark smirked, then, with a tinge of laughter to his voice, "Yeah, I guess we're all pretty strong.I guess that if we HAD to go without it, we could…well, most of us, that is."He snorted."We _certainly know who couldn't!"He tossed a look in Collins and Angels' direction._

All heads turned towards the helpless couple, and roaring laughter followed the silence.Angels' mouth dropped open and Collins glanced at him with an "oh-my-god-we-are-so-stupid-why-the-hell-did-we-even-have-to-open-our-mouths" look.

Angels' eyes smoldered, and he stood up, sticking his hands on his hips."And what is THAT supposed to mean?!"

"My Angel, no, wait," Collins stood up and gently took his arm."I don't think we should get ourselves any deeper into this than we already are.Don't get upset, they're just joking."But his cheeks were still flaming red.

"No!I am offended!I want to know what he meant by that."He stared at Mark, folding his arms.

"Oh, c'mon Angel, you know perfectly well what I meant!Admit it!You two couldn't last _three days without fucking each others' brains out!"_

Collins flushed, and his mouth dropped open in an astonishment equal to Angels'.

"On second thought, my Angel, go ahead.Grill him."

Angel laughed incredulously, throwing his head back."Oh really!"

"Yes, really," Mark, barely able to speak, nodded his head.

Angel regarded him evenly, a sly smile creeping onto his red-painted lips.

"You really are SO sure about that?"He ran his tongue over his teeth with a cocky air.

Mark stood up to meet the drag queens attitude."Yes.I am quite sure about that."

There was a moment of silence as Angel and Mark regarded each other with a rather "bring it on" air.

"Care to make that interesting?"Angels' silky voice broke the silence.Marks' smile dropped off his face.

"Wh-What?"

"Well, here you are, so sure about your prediction.So…why don't we put it to the test?"

Collins, immediately seeing where this was going, reached out to Angel.

"Uh, baby?Don't you think that maybe…we should discuss this together?"

"We will!Just give me a second," Angel responded, talking to Collins but not breaking eye contact with Mark."Well Mark, what do you say?Willing to stand by your statement?"

Mark was stunned for a moment, before folding his arms across his own chest.He smiled cockily.

"Okay, how much we talkin?"

"Uh, my Angel?"Collins was starting to look quite nervous.

"In a second, sweetie," Angel responded, heading over towards Mark."Okay.Here's the deal.If Collins and I can go five consecutive days, starting tomorrow, Monday, going to Friday, without making love…then you owe us fifty bucks."

Collins' eyes shot open wide.**_FIVE DAYS WITHOUT MAKING LOVE?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_**

"Um, my love?"His voice cracked.Maureen, JoAnne, Mimi and Roger watched the display wide eyed, awaiting Marks' response.

"Only 50 bucks?!"Mark scoffed."That's nothing."

Angel grinned."Each."

Mark winced slightly at the thought of giving up 100 dollars of his well-needed flow, but nodded his head firmly."Done."

Ah hell, it's COLLINS and ANGEL!They couldn't even keep their hands off each other for five minutes, they won't last more than 24 hours, tops!

He smiled."Okay, Ang.100 dollars if you win.However, if _I_ win, you two owe _me 100.Not just the fifty.The same amount I would end up owing you."_

Angel smiled, and nodded definitively."Done."

Collins looked as though he was being tortured.

"My Angel, sweetie, I really think that—"

"Just a second, my love," Angel responded, shooing him away.Collins, defeated, looked on in dread.

"Now.The terms," Angel smirked."We can do anything we'd like, EXCEPT the actual sexual act.This means that we can kiss, hug, cuddle, etc, all that stuff, as long as we don't go all the way.The only thing that counts is actual intercourse.Okay?"

Mark nodded."Fair enough.However, I need proof.How will I know that you two aren't really having sex when we're not around?"The others murmured in agreement.

Angel nodded."Before we leave here tonight, Collins and I will give you our solemn word that we will not cheat.At all.AND, if we do, we will swear to confess it at the end of the week, before you give us the money—"

"—OR before YOU give ME the money," Mark added.

Angel nodded."Or before we give you the money, so that it's fair.You know us Mark, if we did cheat, we'd admit it.You can trust us to keep our promise.During the day we'll be with you, so you'll be keeping an eye on us. Plus, we want to prove to you guys we can do it.So we wouldn't cheat. Okay?"He looked at Mark evenly, welcoming confrontation.The group stared at the scenario in awe.

Mark looked skeptical, but nodded."All right.I guess I'll just have to trust you."

Angel smiled."Oh, don't worry.You can.So we have a deal?"

_Nonononononononononononononononononononono!!!!!!!!!Collins thought, agonized. _

"Uh, my Angel?"he squeaked, tugging on Angels' sleeve.Angel ignored him, staring into Marks' eyes mischievously.

A moment, then Mark stuck out his hand."Deal."

Angel, eyes twinkling, stuck out his own hand to lay in Marks'.

Collins gasped in horror._NOOOOO!_

"Deal."

The group, who had been holding their breath, let out a collection of shocked sighs, and the murmuring that was heard quickly turned to laughter.Angel and Mark grinned at each other, dropping the "tough guy" attitudes.They hugged briefly, and Angel smiled wide.

"One condition I forgot to state: no matter who wins, we don't let it affect our friendship."

Mark grinned and nodded."Of course we won't.But, uh, Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"I think there is someone behind you who is in desperate need of reassurance."He pointed in Collins' direction, whose face was frozen with an unbelievable look of horror.

No…sex…for five…days… 

Angel winced slightly, and leaned up to gently kiss the petrified Collins on the forehead."Don't worry about it, my love.This won't be hard at all!It's not like you can't touch me at ALL, we just need to take a little break from the bedroom.We can show these guys.Whataya say?"

He laughed.

Collins screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okies!!Yeah, that was a long one, I know.My very first chapter fic!!ISN'T IT SO COMPLETELY STUPID!!!But I just can imagine Collins and Angel being very sexually active, so yanno, when bored people and bad, bad thoughts get mixed together…you get an unbelievably horrible story like said fanfic above!Yes, I do know where this is going.I don't really think it'll be more than four or five chapters (one for each day of the bet).This was my first attempt at humor, so yanno…be kind!And if you feel sorry for Collins and Angel NOW…be warned.It gets worse.^_~(laughs evilly) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Well This Isn't As Difficult As All THAT...

Authors' Note:To quote my partner-in-crime Shelby:YES!!!MORE!!!!!!!! MUWAHAHAHA!!Okay, I've planned this whole thing out, and it's gonna end up being six chapters long.Prolly by the end Angel and Collins are gonna end up HATING MY GUTS…(well, actually, after that last chapter, I think Collins hates my guts already…) Anywho, I hope to make a few more laughs.Let me know what you all think!!!PLEASE!!!I LOVE REVIEWS, IF I'M NOT HINTING TOO HEAVILY!!!!

::snrks::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel spit, rinsed, then turned the faucet off.He grabbed a towel, and dried himself off before switching off the light and heading back into the bedroom.

Collins sat in bed, staring off into space, a pathetic look of forlorn dread in his eyes.

Angel sighed, and climbed in next to him, snuggling close to the teacher.

"You still mad at me, baby?"

Collins shook himself out of the daze and turned to smile warmly at his lover, reaching up to touch the caramel colored cheek tenderly.

"I'm not mad at you, my love.I was never mad at you."

Angel shot him a 'look.'

Collins blushed, and shrugged his shoulders in confession."Okay.Maybe a _smidge mad, but nothing big."_

Angel giggled softly, planting a kiss on the dark brown cheek, before lying down on his side.Collins followed, laying his head on Angels' chest, listening to the soft heartbeat.For a moment, he let himself get lost in the moment, before murmuring:

"I just have no idea how I'm gonna be able to pull this off."He moaned slightly, a defeated laugh muffled against the soft fabric of Angels' pajamas."A whole _five days?Three days, I could do.Maybe, MAYBE four.But FIVE?That's almost a whole __weeeeeeeeeeek….."_

Angel joined in the laughter, cradling Tom against him."I'm sorry, my love.I guess I just got so caught up in the moment that I kinda forgot there were two people who were gonna have to suffer."

Collins looked up, planting a kiss on the back of Angels' hand."I forgive you.I mean…well, okay.When we look at this rationally, I guess it's not THAT big of a deal.I mean, this might actually have some good results.Half the time when you predict something, it doesn't turn out half as bad as you imagined it." 

BIG mental kick for THAT one five days from then.

~~

Monday 

"And it is seven o'clock!You're listening to WXYB New York, we have a typical spring morning here in downtown Manhattan, a few clouds in the morning clearing into mostly sunny skies by this afternoon, high in the lower to mid 60s'…"

Collins blinked open one eye, sleepily reaching over to hit off the alarm clock.Yuck.Monday morning.The day of hell for most teachers across the globe.

Switching off the radio, he rolled back over to see his Angel, curled up into a little ball, still sleeping peacefully.Despite what had happened back at the loft last night, Angel had the trace of a content smile lingering on his lips, and he stirred a little.Smiling lovingly, Collins reached over and pulled the blankets up closer around him, planting a small kiss on the warm forehead.

"Morning, my love," he whispered.He moved carefully, trying his hardest not to wake him, and crawled out of bed, heading for the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, clean shaved, teeth brushed, and washed.Tying a terry towel around his waist, he rummaged through the closet for a work shirt.

Angel sighed in his sleep, rolling over, his eyelids fluttering open.Instantly he smiled at the sight of Tom half-dressed, and sat up in bed.

"That's a nice image to wake up to," Angel grinned, rubbing sleep out of his eye.

Collins jumped a bit, then turned around, shutting the door.He blushed, smiling shyly."I'm sorry, my Angel.I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry bout it," Angel answered, as Collins sat down on his side of the bed.He held out his arms, and Tom moved eagerly into the embrace, kissing the soft dark hair."Howdya sleep?"

"Great!You?"

"Wonderful."He pressed his forehead against Angels' for a bit, and both men closed their eyes, nuzzling their noses together before their lips met.At first, it was just a short good morning embrace, but it wasn't long before the passion grew, and Angel was sliding down under Collins' slim form.Hands started to wander, and Angel moved to remove the towel from Collins' waist as Toms' hands deftly slid up to unbutton his loves' white pajama shirt.

Then they remembered.

Damn.

Both mens' eyes popped open at the exact same time in realization of the situation.The kiss broke, and both of them sighed, sitting back up.

"Oh yeah," Angel grumbled, buttoning his shirt back up.

Collins blushed, and laughed weakly."Hold that thought for five days from now, okay?"

Angel giggled, and leaned in to kiss Toms' forehead."You better get going anyway.You'll be late for your first class.We'll have plenty of time for this after we win this thing."

Collins laughed, kissing Angels' hand."After we WIN this thing?And what makes you so sure we will?"

Angel smiled."Oh, come on, my love, you gotta have a LITTLE bit more faith than THAT!We're strong people.I really do think we have the willpower to do this.Aside from which," he let out a small giggle, "I am NOT about to lose out to _Mark, of all people!"_

They both shared a laugh, rubbing noses together again."I love you," Collins whispered, staring into the black eyes.

Angel blushed slightly, leaning in to kiss him softly."I love you," he whispered back in a shaky breath.Another kiss before Collins' stood up, pulling on his boxers.

"I totally agree, however.This'll be easy.It's just like they say, you can do anything you can put your mind to, right?"

Angel laughed warmly, planting a kiss on Collins' hand."Well, I hope it's not _too easy for you…"_

Collins paused, then flushed."No, that's not what I meant…"

Angel giggled, then stood up, sorting out his rumpled PJ's."I know, I know!Now c'mon, get dressed.I'll make us some coffee."He gave Collins a kiss on the forehead and a little pat on his backside before exiting out into the living room.

~~

Angel carefully leaned in towards the mirror, filling in his lips with a fresh coat of red lipstick.There.Finished.Contented, he closed the tube, gave his wig one last finger comb, and switched off the mirror light.As he arranged his makeup, his eyes fell on a picture of him and Collins sitting on the dresser.

Angels' heart skipped a beat at the beauty of his lover, and he gently traced the chocolate-colored face.

He loved him so much…

_You have a pretty funny way of showing it, he thought to himself guiltily.__Withholding sex.What the hell got into me?He still couldn't believe how childish he had acted the night before. He normally never would make such a huge decision without even discussing it with Collins first.Angel and Collins weren't just lovers.They were best friends.Neither one rarely made a decision without talking it out with the other beforehand.And especially never when it had to do with their relationship.Even though he knew Tom had forgiven him, he still felt bad._

_Live and learn, he thought.__So you made a mistake, Angel.Let it go.He loves you no matter what._

On the whole, he felt reassured about the situation._We can do this!It's not like we're out of control, he thought to himself__.We just like to express our love for each other.Who knows, now that we're not doing THAT so much, we might even get to spend more time just having fun together.Perked, he smiled happily at the thought, before he stood up, smoothing out his dress, and walking out to the living room.He picked up his drum and shrugged into his spring coat, before walking out the door and locking it shut behind him._

~~

Collins smiled to himself as he unwrapped the fresh sandwich that Angel had stuck in his lunch.Like many a drag queen, Angel didn't believe in fast food places.He always said there was a bellyache waiting in every one.

Not to mention ten extra pounds.AND hips the size of Montana.

Thus, his Angel took pleasure in packing Collins many of his own homemade recipes.Not that Tom minded.Angel was actually a great cook.It was one of their favorite things to do together.

_Among others, he thought wryly._

_Stop, he told himself, taking a bite into the fresh turkey and cheese.__It's only five days.Well, actually, now, four and a half.And you're doing just fine!_

Even though he wouldn't exactly choose to be in his current situation, overall Collins wasn't worried about the bet._I mean, it's not like my Angel and I are sex addicts!In all honesty, he had been a tad insulted by Marks' comments the day before.__He's making it sound like we have absolutely no life outside the bedroom._

Then again, Mark didn't even know many things about life _in the bedroom._

Collins blushed and grinned, mentally tapping himself for the less-than kind thought.But it was true.Angel and Collins had many hobbies and interests they shared.Sure, sex was important, but it certainly wasn't the only thing they had in common.

_We'll manage just fine, he told himself, laying his sandwich down on his desk.The unoccupied desks of his classroom would soon be filled with his 2:00 class, so he would have to finish up soon.He reached into his wallet in search of the keys to his lower drawer, and came across a series of wallet-sized pictures of Angel._

Immediately, his nose and cheeks pinkened with love and he traced the coffee-cream face with his finger.He was so lucky to have found his one true love.He knew that the moment that the two had met on that street corner that Christmas Eve.

He planted a kiss on his finger, and then touched his Angels' face, before unlatching his keys and closing his wallet. He opened up the bottom drawer, pulling out some student files that he needed to hand out to the class when they came back.He then closed the drawer, locked it, and returned to his lunch.

~~

"Okay, so Ang, honestly.How you holdin' up?"

Angel looked up from the magazine he was reading and raised his eyebrows, before giggling, amused."Mimi, girl, it's only been one day!Not even 24 hours!"

Mimi grinned."I know.My point exactly.Have you been able to resist so far?"

Angel shot her a look."You really have no faith in us, do you?"

Mimi laughed."I'm afraid not."

Just then, Mark walked into the room.

"Hey Angel!"

"Hey Mark, howya doing?"

"Actually, I think the more important question here is how are YOU doing?"

Angel sighed, exasperated."Mark, I'm just fine."

"Angel!Hey!So, have you guys fucked yet?"

"Maureen!!"Angel cried."Okay, guys, listen.I know that this whole situation is very amusing for you all, but do we have to let it get in the way of our everyday lives?"

"YEAH!"

The group laughed at their in-perfect-unison response, and Angel joined them, closing his magazine.

"No, just kiddin Angel.We'll stop buggin you about it.But…just for the record, you _ have _ been keeping your promise, haven't—"

"YES!"

Mark laughed, and walked over to the fridge to pour himself a beer."Good.Just makin' sure."

"Guys?"Collins voice was followed by the door closing."Is my Angel here?"

"Finally!Salvation!"Angel stood up, walking to the door to greet his lover.Giving him a big kiss, he whispered quietly: "I didn't know how much longer I was gonna be able to fend them off by myself."

Collins laughed, and pulled him close, kissing his forehead."Yeah, I got your note back home, so I came right over.I figured you'd need all the help you can get."

"You can say THAT again."Pause."Listen, my love, I really did just wanna say again how sorry I am for all this—"

Collins held his fingers over his lips."It's okay.Really.Actually," he blushed deeply, "I'm actually kinda liking stringing them on like this."

"I know!It's fun, isn't it?I mean, they're under this huge impression that we're like, _soooo miserable.But look at us!We're good!"_

"We are!"

Angel held up his hand, which Collins high-fived.

"We are SO gonna win this thing."

"No kidding!"They kissed again and snuggled close, Angel laying his head on Collins' shoulder.

"Collins!Hey!So, how ya—"

"Spare me, Mark, I'm doing just fine.Look at us.Not the least bit put out."But his face was still rather red as he set down his bag.

Mark grinned."You say that now.You're not even thinking that you haven't even completed one full day yet."

"Bah ba ba ba ba!" Angel held up his hands, silencing Mark."None of this.We've already agreed that this does NOT affect our friendship."

Mark smiled and patted Angel on the shoulder."Naw, I'm just kiddin around.Actually, I was just heading out to get us dinner, what do you guys want?And I'd make it big," he grinned, "considering the fact that neither one of you is getting any dessert tonight."

Collins' eyes widened and he went rosy red, and Angel hit Mark-hard-on the shoulder.

"Okay!Okay, okay.I'll stop now.I swear.No, seriously, what are you in the mood for?"

Angel raised one eyebrow threateningly.

"No!I did not mean it like that!Hurry and tell me what you want!"

"Fast food?"Angels' nose crinkled.

"Sorry, your highness, that's what on the menu," Mark chuckled.

Angel sighed."Well…if I HAD to choose…I guess I could go for Subway."He looked at Collins.

Collins shrugged."Sounds good to me."

"Cool.Be back later, okay?"

He ducked out the door, shutting it behind him.

~~

They headed home directly after dinner, Collins claiming that he had a rather large pile of papers to grade.As they put on their jackets, the others handed them their left over food.

"Here ya go Ang.Good luck tonight!"

Angel rolled his eyes."_JoAnnnneeee…."_

"Sorry!Bye sweetie."

"Cya!"He kissed her on the cheek as Collins opened the door for him.As they exited down the hallway towards the elevators, suddenly the whole group appeared in the doorway, calling after them.

"Keep it cool!"

"You might not wanna sleep in the same bed!"

"Drink lots of ice water!"

"Cold Showers!"

Angel and Collins groaned and exchanged a helpless look.

"Don't even answer them, my love," Collins took his hand as they rounded the corner.

"Oh, trust me, I have no intention to!"

They both giggled and stepped into the elevator.

Roger watched them disappear around the corner, then shut the door, turning to Mark."I don't know, man, they seemed pretty cool bout it."

"Roger!It's only been one day.Give it time.Trust me."He smirked cockily."They'll crack."

They arrived home later than usual, close to 11 o'clock.They plopped down on the couch, and Angel leaned up against his loves' warm body, a drowsy sleepiness settling in.

They stayed like that for a while, eyes half closed, talking about their day, what they had done, things that had happened.When they finished it was close to midnight, and Angel pulled away gently, yawning.

"Well, I think it's time we get to bed…oh!Wait, you had papers to grade, didn't you?"

Collins smiled, leaning in to kiss Angels' face gently."I only had one paper to grade.I just said that to get us out of there!"

Angel giggled, eyes wide."You did?!"

Collins blushed, and shrugged sheepishly."You go on ahead.I'll finish up and be right in."

Angel smiled, and stood up, Collins still holding on to his waist.He leaned down and gently kissed Tom.The kiss lingered for a moment, before he pulled back."I love you."

"I love you," Collins whispered back, planting a tiny kiss on Angels' fingers."G'night."

"Goodnight," Angel replied, looking rather flushed, then disappearing down into their bedroom.

About fifteen minutes later, Collins quietly crept into their bedroom.The light by Angels' side of the bed was still on as he quickly changed into his pajamas.Quietly, trying not to wake him, he slipped into bed beside his Angel, who was already sound asleep.He reached out and gently caressed the caramel cheek before planting a kiss on his forehead, switching off the light, and taking him in his arms for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heh!Okay, so I didn't torture them THAT much in this chapter.However, the next one is when they will slowly (but oh so surely!) start to crack.Stay tuned and please review me and lemme know what you think!!!


	3. And Lead Us NOT Into Temptation!!!

Authors' Note:Okay.NOW the fun starts.I normally don't really care, but starting now I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed this.I need all the help I can get, since it's my first story of this kind.Things are gonna get pretty amusing from here on out, so I hope that you enjoy.Now…on to torturing the pathetic couple!!^_~

The following chapters might be a bit lengthier.Sorry.::grimace::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday

"It is seven o'clock here at WXYB New York, Tuesday, April 26th, right now we're looking at mostly cloudy skies, perhaps a chance of showers in the early afternoon.Highs today will be in the mid to upper 60s, possibly reaching the 70 degree mark…"

His eyes still closed, Collins rolled, over, stretched, then sat up in bed, blinking open his eyes sleepily.Scrubbing at the film blocking his vision, he focused his sight and hit off the alarm.On instinct, he turned to look at Angel lying next to him.

Angel wasn't lying next to him.

This was surprising.Angel was very, very rarely up before Collins was.Sometimes, unfortunately, he was still asleep when Collins left for work, so all Collins could do was leave him with a simple kiss on the forehead and an "I love you," before leaving.

Shrugging, Collins padded out of bed and into the shower.

Have you ever felt warm water on you when you haven't…well…

::clears throat::You guys know what I mean.

For some reason, his skin felt…extra sensitive this morning.

Like it hadn't been touched in a bit.

Collins' brow furrowed, but he shrugged it off, quickly finishing his shower and getting dressed.Then, standing over the sink, he went to shave and brush his teeth.

_Ow!_

_Oo!_

_Aye!_

_Oh!_

_Ouch!_

After cutting himself a consecutive ten times with his razor, Collins glanced down as to see what could be the possible cause of this problem.

Whoa!

Why the hell were his hands shaking like that!?!?!

Why the hell was his _whole body shaking like that!?!?!_

He wasn't cold, that was for sure.He padded out to the bedroom and checked the thermostat.Normal temperature.

Confused, he bandaged his wounds, and went to brush his teeth.

"OOOOW!!!"The incessant shaking of his hands caused him to poke the toothbrush in the most painful places of his mouth.Wincing, Collins slowly, carefully finished, rinsed, spat, dried, then made his way out to the kitchen.

How odd.

Angel was standing with his back to Collins, fixing a pot of Coffee.Collins smiled and snuck up behind him, squeezing his sides.

**_"Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"Angel screeched, jumping unusually high._**

"Whoa!Sorry, my love, didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh my God, baby, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Collins laughed and leaned in to kiss the warm forehead."A little jittery this morning, aren't we?"

Angel laughed, a confused smile on his face."You know what, actually, you're right.That's why I'm up so early.I couldn't sleep.For some strange reason," he giggled, shrugging his shoulders."I couldn't stop shaking."

_Shaking?_

Collins' eyes widened."You mean…you, too?"

Angel walked over to the table, placing the coffee pot on top.He looked at Tom, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, see all these cuts?"

"Yeah!What did you do?"

"Well, I was trying to shave, but look at my hands!"He held them out to demonstrate.They were still shaking noticeably.

Angels' eyes widened."Wow.Are you nervous about something?"

Collins shrugged."Not that I know of…what are you making?"

Angel laughed."Well, actually, when I woke up, I decided just to read a little bit, but I was so anxious and shaky that I had to be _doing something.So I decided to make us breakfast.Nothing fancy, I just needed to be moving."_

"Really?Are YOU nervous about something?"

"Nope," Angel answered, shrugging."You know what this reminds me of?When I was little, I always ate a lot of sugar.All the time.Every so often, though, when I couldn't have any, I'd start shaking.A lot.Just like now.Almost like I was going through…"

Suddenly, Angel stopped.

Collins stopped.

They both looked up, their eyes meeting.

_"Withdrawal."Their voices blended in perfect unison._

And in perfect dread.

Angel, who had been pouring coffee into a mug, gently set the pot down on the table.The two straightened up and stared at each other warily.

"My Angel…"Collins voice was low and shaky, "you don't think any of this might have to do with…"

"I don't know," Angel replied evenly.

The two regarded one another in silence a moment longer, then…

DING!

_"Yiiii!"Angel screeched._

_"Yiiii!" Collins screeched._

_"Yiiii!"Angel and Collins screeched._

_"Yiiii!"I screeched._

Wait a minute….::blushes:: Oops.

"What is that?!"Collins asked, struggling to calm down.

"Relax!Relax, it's just the egg timer.The food's done."Angel lifted the skillet off the stove and brought it over to the table.Collins sat down, shaking from head to toe. 

And falling off the chair.

"Yow!"

Angel let the skillet plop onto the table and rushed over to help his lover up.

"Are you okay—"

They grabbed hands.

"Sweetie…"

Wow.

What a…manly touch… 

_ANGEL!!STOP IT!Angel thought mentally._

_COLLINS!STOP IT!Collins thought mentally._

Angel pulled him up, so that the two were standing one inch from each other, face to face.

Silence.

_Dear God, he's sexy, Angel shuddered._

_Dear God, he's beautiful, Collins shuddered._

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Let's eat!" Angel laughed nervously, breaking the silence, quickly heading over to the table.

"Good idea!"Collins agreed, sitting down next to him.

Collins lifted a forkful of egg, but found, to his dismay, that by the time the fork reached his mouth, there was no egg left.You see, his hands were shaking so hard that it had all fallen off.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

Angel took a sip of coffee, but unfortunately spilled half of it all over his shirt, due to the intense quivering of his own hands.As he sipped as much as he could, his eyes drifted over Collins' body sitting next to him.

Dear God, he was so close.It would be so pitifully easy to just…

_AURGH!!!!_

_Angel!Stop it!Don't you dare!!_

Collins managed to take a bite of toast without doing any permanent damage, his own eyes wandering over the slim form of his love.From the beautiful black eyes, the dark Latino skin, the slim torso, fit legs, even the fingers were tempting!

Collins….control yourself!!! 

DAMMIT!

The most annoying of all was the avid knowledge that each one, in normal circumstances, would normally have every right in the world to just jump one another in said situation and rip each others' clothing off.

Unfortunately, this was not a normal circumstance.

Angel smiled, trying to break the tension a little.

Collins melted, a wave of dizziness drifting over him, suddenly very much in need of a—

"BIG GLASS OF ICE WATER!"Each one cried, suddenly lunging up from the table.They both laughed, relaxing a little bit.

"W-w-w-want one?" Angel asked, smiling nervously, practically tripping over his own two feet.

"S-s-s-sure" Collins responded, blushing, hanging onto the chair for support.Christ, the two hadn't felt lust this strong since the night they first met.

Angel found two glasses, filled them up with ice and water, and handed one to Tom.They stood, still staring dazed at each other, but taking as many heaping gulps as they could manage.

_Must cool off…_

_Must calm down…_

When they'd finished, Collins held the cold glass against his forehead for a moment, begging relief, before setting it back down on the table. 

"W-w-well, I, um, I guess I better get going…" Collins blushed shyly, taking his coat from the couch.

"Yeah!You…you don't wanna be late!" Angel laughed nervously, placing his own glass on the table.

Yes, go.Go far, far away from here, before I grab you, throw you on the kitchen table and show you exactly why it is the sturdiest model the store had to offer.

"Okay!Well, then, I'll be home normal time tonight…are you gonna be at the loft?"

"Yeah, you can just come right over, " Angel responded, smiling goofily.

Damn, he is so goddamned sexy… 

"Great!Well, then…"

Collins paused, wondering if asking for a kiss goodbye would be the best idea at the moment.

Angel relaxed a little, and laughed, holding out his arms.

Collins relaxed himself, feeling slightly better, moving into the embrace and softly kissing the warm lips.

BIG.

MISTAKE.

VERY BIG MISTAKE.

Their eyes popped open, and they moved to pull away instantly, but unfortunately, their bodies had other ideas.They pressed themselves tight against each other, moving against one another, tongues exploring each others' mouths, hands moving deftly from head to…well…::snigger:: You know where.

Collins gasped.

Angel gasped.

"Okay, I really, REALLY think you should go, Collins!"Angel sounded almost alarmed, panting for breath in between hot, short kisses.

"Me too, my Angel!"Collins responded, but his lips didn't seem to want to move from the other mans' neck.

"Okay, okay, hold on, okay, we have to stop…" Angel gasped for air, gently pulling back.Collins let him go reluctantly as Angel stepped back and quickly thrust Toms' glass into his hands."Here, just…here."

"Good idea," Collins responded, his whole face scarlet red.He gulped down the remaining water left in the glass, before slamming it on the table and heading for the door.

"I'm really going now!"

"Yes!Go!Get out of here!And don't come back a SECOND earlier than you have to!"

"I'll be LATE!" Collins cried triumphantly.

"GREAT IDEA!"

Angel turned to clean up the table, when:

"My Angel?

Angel turned around, eyebrows raised.

"Yes?"

Collins blushed, smiling shyly.

"I love you."

Angels' knees faltered, and his heart raced, before his own nose pinkened.He smiled warmly.

"I love you, too."

Collins disappeared through the doorway, shutting it behind him.

~~

::Knock knock knock::

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Angel!Open up!"

Just smile, be relaxed, and everything is FINE! 

Roger opened the door, smiling at the sight of the drag queen.

"Hey Angel!How's it goin?Come on in."

"Thanks, Rog."Angel stepped through the doorway.

"So, how you holdin up?"

Angel gave him a bit-too-cheerful smile."I'm…fine…"

Bah._Yeah.Right.What a laugh.'Fine,' if that means being sex starved, horny, and prolly VERY ready to jump Collins the second he walks through the door…_

"That's great!Listen, Angel, about this whole situation, don't worry about it with me, okay?I, for one, am personally not in agreement with the others.I think Mark is gonna end up owing you guys quite a bit of money at the end of the week."

Angel smiled, eyebrows raised."Really, Roger?"

"Yeah.I think you guys are strong.Even if nobody else does."

Angel laughed, and patted Rogers' shoulder."Thanks Rog.I could use a little encouragement at the moment."

Strong.Pth.Yeah, we're strong.Reeeaaaal strong.If he hadn't had to go to work this morning we'd prolly be forking over the flow as we speak.

"Oh, _reeeaaaallllllly?Isn't that __interesting!"Marks' voice broke through the silence as he strode into the living room._

Angel sighed. "Hey Mark."

"Hey Ang!So, what's this I hear about you needing encouragement?Getting more difficult by the second, perhaps?"

"IT IS NOT!" Angel spat out, rising a laugh out of Mark.

"Easy there, princess, I was just kiddin around.No, seriously, Angel," and Angel heard that Marks' voice actually did hold a little smidge of real concern, "Are you guys doin okay?"

Angel sighed, and smiled."Yeah.We're…hangin in there…fine!We're fine.Don't worry about us.Worry about how you're gonna manage after you give up the money you'll owe us come Friday."Angel grinned evilly, turning to plop down on the sofa.

Mark grinned back, sticking his hands on his hips."Friday's still a long way away, Ang."

_Augh, don't remind me, Angel thought miserably, but kept the smile plastered on his face.What a day it had been.He had gone out playing extra early today in order to get rid of some of his jitters, and met up with a group of old transvestite friends by the community garden._

Every single one of them had noticed something was up.

"Angel?You okay, girl?You look so pale!"

"Honey, why are you shaking like that?"

"Wow, you're really jumpy today, aren't you?"

"Have you been taking your AZT, Angel?"

"You're feeling okay, right?"

Angel had laughed it off, and told them everything was super.

_I mean, really!Angel thought, begrudged.__What was I supposed to say?'Oh, don't worry, Tatiana, everything's fine!Really.I just haven't gotten laid recently, so I'm feeling a bit off my game.I'm sure you understand.But relax!I'll be okay!' _

Sigh.

Oh, c'mon, Angel!You guys'll do fine!If this as bad as it's gonna get, which it probably is, then you have NOTHING to worry about. 

Nonetheless, he was still jittery, and his head hurt a little.However, deciding not to let it get to him, he let himself smile again, and saw that he actually felt much better when he did.

_This morning was just a fluke, he thought__.Now that I've gotten it out of my system, we'll probably do just fine tonight._

Hopefully, my love has gotten it out of his system as well… 

~~

I need aspirin.

Collins headed up the stairs to the entrance of the loft, dragging his bag behind him.He was looking forward to seeing his Angel.He could use a little warmth and understanding after the day he had just had.

He arrived at NYU noticeably flushed and shaky.The staff asked him if he was feeling all right, if he had been taking his AZT as scheduled, if he wanted to call off sick.Insisting that everything was fine, Collins got his mail from the mailbox and headed off to class.

Completely forgetting that it was the day he had scheduled a HUGE exam.

The students were awaiting nervously, chewing on their pencils, doing last minute cramming, whispering and sharing techniques.When the professor had asked why they all looked so nervous, they all silenced and stared at him as if he was the number one lunatic of planet Earth.

Which, at the moment, he was sure as hell feeling like. 

Dammit.

At least happy to be free of giving a lecture that day, Collins had quite a bit of paperwork that had to be filed.He worked diligently at his desk while the students took the exam, stapling and cutting the sheets.

And himself.

Looks like that shaking-hand problem just hadn't gone away.

After coming back from the infirmary with quite a few bandages on his fingers, the students turned in their tests, and Collins ate his lunch with another teacher from the philosophy department.She noticed right away that he wasn't acting "himself."

"Are you SURE you're okay, Tom?"

"Yeah!I'm fine!Really," Collins smiled warmly, taking a bite of his sandwich with trembling (and now bandaged) hands.

"Well, I don't know, you seem a bit jumpy."

"No, really, I'm fine."

"Well…okay, if you say so…"

Collins blushed, and smiled again, taking a forkful of his salad while stifling an ironic laugh.

'Sure, Linda, everything's fine.Totally okay.Oh, I'm jittery?Oh, that's nothing.You see, my boyfriend and I just haven't been able to make love in a while, because we kindof made a bet with a friend that we could last the whole week without physical relations.So I'm just kinda not really with it today.I'm sure you don't mind.Would you like the rest of my coffee?'

* Snrk *

The rest of the day dragged on forever, until the final bell rang, symbolizing freedom.Collins packed and locked up, then headed over to the loft, eager to find salvation in Angels' arms.

_Only Angels' __arms._

But that was enough.

"Guys?"He called out to the seemingly empty loft, shutting the door behind him.

"Collins?"Angel came out of the kitchen, holding a tall glass of ice water and a bottle of aspirin.Collins' heart skipped a beat at the sight of his beautiful Angel, done up in an absolutely gorgeous dress, and he smiled shyly, already feeling the red creep up to his ears.

"Hey, my love," Collins answered, reaching over to him and kissing the top of his head."How was your day?"

_"Mrrrrrrpppphhhhhh….."Angel half moaned, half laughed, face muffled into his shoulder.Tom loft and kissed the soft hand._

"That bad, huh?"

Angel looked up and kissed him softly on the nose, smiling gratefully."I'm just glad you're home.I missed you."

"I missed you too," Collins answered, gently laying a small kiss on his flushed forehead.

"Buh uh uh!!!!"Mimi scolded, entering the room."Careful!"

"Hey!We're allowed to kiss!"

"I didn't say you weren't allowed.I just said be careful it doesn't go further than that.Unless you want to be paying mark $100 this Friday."She continued into the kitchen, imitating the sinister cackle of the Wicked Witch of the West.

Angel stuck his tongue out at her and laughed, laying his head on Collins' shoulder, then suddenly handing him the aspirin and water.

"I had a feeling you might need this.I know I did."

Collins' heart stopped.

"You…you're not feeling well?"His voice quivered, his breathing quickened, and his eyes widened in raw fright."My Angel, you…you're feeling…?"His voice broke off.

Angels' heart broke.

"Oh, no, no, Collins, my love, it isn't like that.No."He wrapped his arms around the teachers' neck, kissing his face softly."No, I'm feeling totally healthy.I just had a little headache because I met up with some friends today, and they kept drilling me with questions about why I didn't seem 'myself,' and so on and so forth…that's all.Don't worry."He pressed his forehead against Collins'."I'm okay."

Collins let out a shaky sigh, blushing and recomposing himself."Oh, thank God…I just, I thought you meant…" he couldn't go on.That very particular thought was possibly the most painful thing for the man to think of.

Angel smiled warmly and kissed him again."I know.Shhh."

Collins laughed weakly, and took the aspirin from Angels' fingers."Actually, I pretty much had the same problem as you, so this might help a little."

"Questions?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Headache?"

"Splitting."

They shared a laugh and plopped down on the sofa, leaning up against each other, beat.

"Yanno, I didn't want to admit it…but this _is just a tad harder than I thought it was gonna be."_

"It's horrible!"

Angel laughed, snuggling up closer to Collins."Tell me about it."

Collins giggled and drew Angel closer to him, wrapping a blanket around the two of them.The warmth of the drag queens' body sent a certain wave of desire running through him, and he shook himself out of it quickly.

Collins…don't start… 

Angel laid his head against Collins' chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart.The warmth of the skin against his own sent a little spark against him, and he could practically feel his mouth water as his eyes once again began to wander down the lanky, tall form of his lover.

Oh no…not again!NO!Angel!Stop it, girl, you stop it RIGHT THIS INSTANT! 

The sweet scent of Angels' perfume mixed with his shampoo drifted up to Collins' face, and he breathed in deeply, letting the scents fill him with a blissful intoxication.He felt his whole body start to quiver even more than it had been the whole day.

Like it had been this morning.

Oh no.

OH NO!

Suddenly, Angel lifted his head to look up into Collins eyes, who stared back, biting his lower lip.

"Maybe…" Angel started.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," the two finished, pulling away slightly, just as the door slammed open.

"Dinner's here!Hey Collins, hey Angel!What's up?"Maureen winked slightly in their direction."You two are looking awfully cozy.I'd be careful if I were you."

Collins and Angel gave each other a look, lacing their fingers together."How you doin, Maureen?" Angel asked as Collins blushed and planted a small kiss on Angels' hand.

"I'm great.Gettin laid.Havin sex.And you?Oh, that's right!"She laughed merrily, and JoAnne nudged her slightly. 

"Maureen!Stop it!You're being really insensitive."

"Pookie!I'm just kiddin around!"

"Well—"

"What's for dinner?"Angel cut off the sure-to-be-fight-soon situation, standing up.

"Well, Angel, you'll be happy to know it's not fast food," JoAnne stated."We stopped off at the Chinese restaurant.Don't worry, you won't get fat."

"Yeah, well, no one's seeing me naked at the moment anyway, so it really doesn't matter," Angel mumbled, fishing through the bag to lift out cartons.JoAnne giggled.Collins blushed and helped Angel, his eyes this time focusing in on the transvestites' small, yet strong hands, imagining the feel of their caresses…

COLLINS!!STOP IT! 

Angel served the food on to the plates, and in doing so taking a small peek over at Collins' ass.

The same ass that he most likely would not be seeing before Friday.

Suddenly, Angel felt like crying.

~~

They walked home late that night in a rather awkward silence, holding hands and nuzzling together, but not saying anything.Their eyes seemed to not be able to stop wandering over one another's' bodies, and their hands seemed to not be able to stop touching one another everywhere and anywhere they could while still in public.

_Dear God.I can't do this any longer!Collins mentally screamed, sneaking a peek at Angels' backside, lying so close, JUST underneath that skirt…_

He blushed, smiling, tempted.

Don't touch it! 

Technically, actually, if he wanted to, (and, oh, baby, did he want to), he could.The bet clearly stated that the only thing that counted was actual sex.However, Collins knew himself well.And he knew his Angel well.And he knew that if they started any actual petting of any kind, that it would soon escalate, and they would not be able to stop themselves.

Thus, better to be safe than sorry.

However, it seemed to Tom that things really couldn't get any worse than they already were.Little does Tom know that I am the author, and I am going to make things much, much worse.

Poor little guys.

I'm such a little nugget, aren't I?(That one was for Casey).

Anyway, HE figured that the old statement held true: that things had already gotten as bad as they could, so now they could only get better.

::snort::Poor, misguided soul.

Thus, he forced himself to smile, planting a kiss on Angels' cheek, who seemed to stumble a little at the contact.

"My love, you okay?"

Angel grinned widely, shaking his head quite fast."Yeah!Yeah, I'm great!"His voice shook, and Collins noticed he was trembling.

Angel opened the door to their apartment, feeling Collins' eyes wandering over him as he worked.He could feel the tall, lanky yet oh-so-sexy body pressed up close against his, the heat, the want, the need.

Don't touch me, Collins.Don't even think about touching me, cuz if you do, I'm whirling around and doing you where you stand.

Luckily, Collins kept his hands to himself as they stepped into the apartment.It was well past midnight, as usual, therefore also a mutual understanding to go to bed.

Bed.

DAMMIT.

They headed into the bedroom and began to undress.

Then stopped.

Collins looked at Angel.

Angel looked at Collins.

"Um…"Angel stated nervously."Why don't I get changed in the bathroom, and you get changed out here?"He smiled earnestly.

"That is a VERY good idea," Collins returned the reassuring smile as Angel picked up his pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

Where he immediately turned on the cold water and ran it over his face.His make up ran, but he couldn't have cared less as he dabbed his face dry.

Beads of sweat were already starting to reform.

Darnit.

Angel fanned himself, forcing himself not to think of the half-dressed lover he had left out in the bedroom.Surely he must only be half clothed at the moment, with those long arms, and bare chest…

Angel shuddered.Think about something else, dammit!

Off came the dress, the stockings, the shoes, the wig, and on came the PJ's.He was just buttoning up his shirt when he noticed.

The coffee stain from that morning.

He didn't have any other shirts in the bathroom.They were all in the bedroom.

Dammit.

Tossing the shirt into the hamper, he opened the door a crack. 

Collins was fully dressed in his Pajamas, turning down his side of the bed.

Creep, creep, tiptoe, tiptoe…

Crack.

The drawer creaked as it opened, causing Collins to turn around.

"My Angel!I didn't hear you come…" his voice drifted off in a shaky breathlessness as he noticed Angel was wearing no shirt.

"…in…" he finished, almost as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs.His mouth hung open in a shameless hunger as his eyes drank in the half-clothed form.

Angel blushed, and had to literally hold on to the handle of the drawer to keep himself from lunging at Collins, throwing him on the bed, and making up for the last 48 hours of sexual starvation.He smiled shyly before quickly yanking a new shirt out of the drawer and buttoning it on.

They stood in silence, staring at the bed remotely.

_You might not wanna sleep in the same bed!!!What the others had called down the hall after them the night before._

Angel and Collins always, always slept holding each other.It was just…instinct.They held one another and talked and kissed and cuddled until they fell asleep.

However, both men were in full knowledge that night that kissing and cuddling would lead to something much more…expensive.

Say, $100 worth.

Angel smiled at Collins uneasily.

Collins smiled at Angel uneasily.

"Maybe…" Angel started.

"Maybe it would be better if one of us slept on the couch tonight," they both said simultaneously, dissolving into nervous laughter.

"Yeah…I, um…I actually think that'd be a good idea," Collins said lamely, flushed and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Angel grinned."You can have the bed, if you'd like.I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

Collins shook his head, returning the warm smile."Oh, no, my Angel.I'll take the couch.That way you can get a good nights sleep, and I won't wake you up getting ready tomorrow."

"I don't want to be selfish…"

"You're not being selfish, my love.Don't worry about it.It's okay."He picked up his pillow and a few blankets before heading over to the door.He leaned over and then gave Angel a kiss on his forehead.

"G'night."

"I love you," Angel whispered, squeezing his hand tight."You know I do."

Collins nodded."I know.I love you, too."

He walked out into the living room, spreading the blankets out on the couch.Angel watched him forlornly.He didn't like sleeping without Collins.It was so lonely.

He sighed and closed the door, then climbing into bed.There was a long night ahead.

That was close.

~~

Collins nestled into the covers, pulling them tight around him.He hated sleeping without his Angel.It was so lonely.There were times where the two of them would just lie in bed all night together, holding each other and laughing and talking about everything and anything there was to discuss until they fell asleep.

_Only 3 more days, Collins, he told himself._

It seemed like three years.

Collins rolled over on his side, pulling the blanket with him.

CRASH!

And falling off the couch.

How typical.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AWWWWW!!!!I feel so bad for these guys, and _ I _ am the one who's torturing them!!!Well, we better get used to it, cuz it DOES get worse.I lie not.Wednesday and Thursday…well, they're not up days for these fellas, and Friday?Ha!They're practically vegetables.Review and let me know what you think, and stay tuned!Chapter 4 will be up sooooooooooooooon….


	4. Crazy?! WHO'S CRAZY?! I used to be cra...

Authors' Note:Okay.They are no longer mentally sane.Things are gonna be a little crazy starting this chapter right into the next two, so hang on tight, and watch me make them oh-so-pathetically lose their minds.

Oh, and btw Casey, you're not alone.Angel has just added me to his "I am never speaking to you again" list.Damn.Oh well, not to worry, he'll regain his love for me REAL fast by the end of the story.::Snigger:: Then I'll be put on the "I swore I would never speak to you again but I changed my mind" list.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!Remember?It's in that little box at the very end ^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wacky" Wednesday

"And it is seven o'clock!Here we are, Wednesday, April 27, and oh, baby, is it gonna be a hot one today!We have 75 degrees here already at downtown Manhattans' WXYB New York, and temperatures are gonna rise to unusually high peaks for this time of the year…"

Angels' eyes snapped open the second the alarm went off.Flinging off the covers, he lunged for the radio device at the side of the bed, slamming on the off switch.

Silence.

Angel laughed triumphantly, a psychotic grin on his face as he jumped to his feet.

Had to get moving.Had to walk.

WELL WHATAYA KNOW?!?!?He was still shaking!!

Muwahahahahahaha!

Anyone who was looking at Angel that morning would've been afraid.Very, very afraid.The drag queens' usually soft, laid-back manner had been replaced with wide black eyes full of madness, a crazed, frozen smile of mental instability, and a practically violently shaking body that quivered from head to toe.

Had to wake up Collins.Oh yes.Must wake up Collins._Can't be late for work!_

Angel speed walked out to the living room, where his eyes landed on Collins curled up form lying on the couch.Silently, but quickly and smoothly as a snake, he peered over at his loves' face.

Immediately, the familiar, burning desire to tear his clothes off and make him scream at the top of his lungs filled his senses.Grinning evilly, Angel leaned over, and gently licked the outside of Collins' ear.

Collins' eyes snapped open, and he sat bold upright.Angel threw his head back and laughed merrily.

"Good Morning, my love!"He sang merrily.

Collins focused in on Angel sitting on top of him, and anyone could see that his eyes too held a smidge of craziness.

"My Angel!Well well well!Aren't you merry this morning?!"Collins grinned widely and reached out, taking him by the waste.Immediately, his hands started to explore the lean, beautiful body, and Angel laughed loudly, standing up and just out of his reach.

"Uh uh uh, baby!None of this.We don't wanna be owing MARKIE money, do we?"

Collins laughed, also throwing his head back."I guess you're right.You know something NUTS?!"

"Besides how fucking hot you are?!"

Collins tugged Angels' shirt seductively.It could be guessed that Collins had split personalities, for all signs of the shy, quiet, intellectual teacher had disappeared.

"Besides that!" He giggled merrily, still teasing Angels' warm, soft skin."I was actually thinking last night that maybe we should…" his giggle turned into a nearly hysterical laugh, filled with a psychotic twinge, "that maybe we should CALL THIS WHOLE THING OFF!!!"He broke off, unable to finish, falling back on the couch in a laughing fit.

Angel joined in, climbing on top of him."Oh, yes!That's exactly what he'd like us to do, wouldn't he?!But we're gonna show him, my dear, aren't we?We are gonna make him pay _deeeeaaaarrrrlly…." And he leaned in, crushing his mouth against Collins."The kiss quickly heated into an explosion of unbridled passion, as the two began yanking at each others' clothes._

Suddenly, their eyes snapped open, and they pulled away.

**_"NO!"The simultaneous cry filled the room, and the laughs stopped.All that was left were the traces of the psychotic smiles and the gleaming madness smoldering in their eyes.They regarded each other with an air of insanity._**

"Thanks to MARK, you and I can't even sleep in the same bed anymore!We are NOT gonna let him win, are we Collins?!?!?_Huh?!?!HUH?!?!"Angels' voice cracked with hysteria._

Collins, shaking from head to toe, nodded his head fervently from side to side, his long dreadlocks flying left and right.

"We're not gonna let ANY of them win, my Angel!ANY OF EM!!!!"

Suddenly, both men went very serious.Angel pouted, tracing Collins' nose with his index finger.

"However…" he let his hands slowly drift to the lightly-haired chest underneath the soft fabric of his lovers' pajamas, "I am starting to get very…antsy…"He leaned in, pressing his lips sensually against Toms' pulsing neck.Collins moaned, and arched his neck, moving his body so that it fit against Angels' perfectly.

"Why don't you say we just let this whole thing drop, and we do each other right now, hm?"The purring, uncharacteristic growl of Toms' voice echoed in Angels' ear, and Angel giggled again.

"You know we can't."He clucked his tongue, shaking his head."Willpower, my love.We have to have willpower…"

Collins' face fell in profound deprivation."Please?" he begged, pouting.

Angel branded his lips with one final kiss, before retreating."Get in the shower, professor."

Collins jumped to his feet.Angel gasped, and covered his mouth with his hand.Collins' eyes went wide.

"We can't let this keep on happening!We can't!We have to show them!"He turned and sprinted to the shower, cackling merrily."Yes!We must show them!We must!"

Angel watched him go.

Then burst into tears.

Then stopped abruptly.

Then smiled.

Then whistled a happy toon as his shaking hands put a pot of coffee on to boil.

~~

Collins exited out to the kitchen twenty minutes later to see Angel sitting at the table, stirring a cup of coffee and forlornly staring off into space.

Collins sat down, poured himself a cup, and looked at Angel.

And started to cry.

So did Angel.

And they cried. 

And cried.

And cried.

"I can't take this anymore!"Collins wailed, sobbing into his coffee cup that he held with shaking hands.

"Me _neitheeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!" Angel cried, choking down a sip of the strong brown liquid._

"I wanna have _seeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxx!!!!"Collins gasped in a big hiccupped sob, folding his arms on the table and letting his face fall into them._

"Me _tooooooooo!!!!" Angel heaved, burying his face in his hands._

And they cried.

And cried.

Collins looked at Angel, his tear filled eyes drinking in his beauty, his body throbbing with a painful ache that could only be ceased in one way.He sniffled and ran his hand over his eyes, wiping the tears away.

Angel cried harder.

"Stop looking at me like that!We,--" hiccup, "we _caaaaaaaaaaannnnn't…"_

"I _knnnooooooooowwwwww!" Collins sobbed, crying into his lap once more._

Then they stopped.

* Transition! *

Angel looked up, and smiled.

Collins looked up, and smiled.

"Honey!You can't be dillydallying here all day!You'll be late!You have a class at 8 o clock!"Angel chirped, standing up and taking his coffee cup to the sink.

Collins stood up and grinned happily, searching for his bag.Shaking from head to toe, he smiled psychotically at Angel, and skipped to the doorway.

"Well, I better get moving before we jump one another!"

Angels' frozen, psychotic grin widened even more."Great idea!!!"

"See you at the loft tonight!"Tom sang merrily, and left with a little wave.

Angel dropped the mug, shattering it into little pieces all over the kitchen floor.

And laughed.

And laughed.

Very hard.

So hard that he couldn't stop.

"God, I need to fuck!" He cried merrily to the empty apartment.Then, throwing his head back in a hysterical fit, he headed off to the bedroom.

~~

"Professor?"

_"Yiiiiiiiiiii!"Collins jumped a mile high, and turned, psychotic grin and all, to his fellow teacher._

"Whoa!!!!Jack!You should know better to do that!You never, EVER sneak up on CRAZY people!It's just not healthy!You could get yourself, hurt, you know!Did you know that, Jack?!?!?!Well, OBVIOUSLY you didn't know that, if you did, you wouldn't have DONE it!Like, duh, me!!!"Collins hit himself in the forehead.Hard.

He didn't feel a thing.

The student teacher stared in wide-eyed fright at Tom, holding a few files in his hands.

"Um…Professor Collins, are you feeling all right?"

Collins threw his head back and yelped with laughter.

"All right?!Do I feel _all right?!?!?!Does it LOOK like I feel all right?!?!"_

"Well, um, I dunno, sir, you seem a little…out of it today.I mean, look at you, you're shaking from head to toe!"

"SHAKING?!?!_REALLY!!!! AWESOME!!!!!"Collins laughed merrily, and stared down at the coffee thermos in his hands._

"Hey, Jack, who do you think was EVER genius enough to come up with CLOSED coffee thermoses? Isn't that just _incredible?!?!"_

Jack nodded, dazed."Um, yeah, professor…it…sure…is…?"Pause."Are you sure that maybe you're not having just a _bit too much of that?"He gestured to the coffee thermos._

Collins shrieked with laughter again, leaning up against the wall, his whole body twisting in hysteria.

"Don't you WORRY so much, Jack!!!I mean, hey, go easy on me!I'm doin pretty good for someone who hasn't been laid in three days!!!"He took a swig off coffee.

Jacks' eyes widened."I beg your pardon?!?!?!"

"Hmm?"Collins suddenly, very abruptly stopped laughing and turned to look at the TA, eyes wide with attention.

Jacks' open mouth hung, as he dutifully handed the files to Collins.

"Um…here…just have a look at these!"

And with that, the terrified boy turned and fled down the halls.

Collins looked after him.

And laughed.

~~

::KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!::

"Yeah?"

"IT'S ANGEL!!!!OPEN UP THE DOOR, YOU WONDERFUL GROUP OF PEOPLE YOU!!!!"

Mark and Roger exchanged a look, and Mark headed over to the door.Unhooking the chain, he twisted the knob and pulled it open.

Angel was leaned against the doorframe, his long black wig flung about in wild disarray.A huge, ear-to-ear, practically psychotic grin was plastered on his face, and his eyes smoldered insanely.It was an expression Mark had never seen Angel wear before.His mascara was smudged, as if he had been crying, even though neither his eyes nor cheeks were red.His dress was a bit rumpled.

And he was wearing mismatched shoes.

That was when Mark KNEW something was wrong.

"Mark!!!"Angel cried, practically leaping into the loft."Well well well!What a pleasant surprise!How are we feeling this lovely spring day, boys?!"

Roger stared at Angel, wide eyed in shock, as if he couldn't quite register what he was seeing.

Mark, slack jawed, closed the door."Um…Angel?Are you…feeling all right?"

Angel threw his head back and laughed merrily, spinning around in a circle.

"I've NEVER felt better!And do you know WHY, Mark!?!?!?!"

Mark raised his eyebrows, blinking in shock.

"Uh…no, can't say that I do…"

"Because YOU—" Angel pointed his finger directly in front of Marks' face, "are going to LOSE, my friend!!You are going to lose BIGTIME!!!!"

Marks' brow furrowed, before he asked:

"You mean, this has something to do with the bet?"

Angel cackled."Oh, this has EVERYTHING to do with the bet!Get with it, Mark!This is what happens to people when they don't get laid for a long time!"

"It's been three days, Angel!" Roger cried.

Angel ignored him."Don't mind me, boys!I think I'm just a little out of it today.But, come Friday night, when Collins and I can start making love again, I'll be back to my old self in NO TIME!!!!And it WILL be Friday night, Mark.Oh yes.It will.NOT BEFORE!!"

Angel laughed again, and headed off—no, more like SKIPPED off—into the direction of the kitchen.

"We're gonna win…we're gonna win…da da da da da, da!"

Roger turned to Mark, bewildered beyond mortal comprehension.

"Dear God!What's HAPPENED to him?"

"I have no idea!"Mark, incredulous, watched as Angel poured himself a glass of chocolate milk.

"Well, SOMETHING had to happen!Look at him!He's gone completely nuts!"

Mark turned up his hands helplessly."All THIS just for not having sex for a few days?!?!"

"I wonder how Collins is?"

Mark laughed."Suddenly, I can't wait till he gets here.If there's one thing we can always count on, it's that Collins will be nice and calm—"

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE!!!!!"Collins' cheerful voice rang through the loft.

Roger and Mark turned to each other.

Their eyes met.

"Oh, no!" Mark cried, running to the door.

"Hello there, Mark!ROGER!HEY!!How's life been treatin' ya?!?!"He turned to face the boys.

Roger gasped."MARK!He has the same smile on his face!"

Mark gulped in dread.

"Roger, what is going ON here?!?!?!

Roger sighed, and turned to Collins, cautiously approaching him as one would a wild animal.

"Hey…Collins."

Collins didn't move, only stared at Roger, blinking with that crazy grin.

"So…how are you feeling?"

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

* Transistion! *

Collins started to cry.

Roger gasped.

Marks' mouth dropped open.

"Collins!What's the matter?!"

Collins dropped his back on the floor, burying his face in his hands.Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I need to get _laaaaaiiiiiiiiddddddd!!!!"He wailed, his hands dropping helplessly to his sides._

"Dear God, he's worse than Angel!!!!!"Mark cried in horror.

"Hey!Who's crying?"Mimi walked out of the bathroom, tying her hair up into a big bundle.Dressed in black leather, fishnets, and stiletto boots, it was obvious she was just heading out to work.

"Collins!!My God!What's wrong?!?!"

Collins sniffled.

"I want my Angel!"

Mimi's deep brown eyes blinked in unbelieving shock as Collins continued to bawl.Just then, Angel walked out of the kitchen, holding a big glass of chocolate milk.

"HONEY!!Hi—oh, baby, what's the matter?!"

Collins sniffled, and pouted.

* Transition! *

Angel started to cry.

"Oh, BABY!!I know!I know!!!"Angel held out his arms and went weeping into Collins' embrace.Mark, Roger, and Mimi watched in complete awe at the sudden change of mood as the two sobbed in each others' arms.

And sorta started to feel each other up.

"Oh, this is so horrible!We need to have _seeeexxxxx!"_

"I know!"

"I can't wait any longer!This is _torture!!"_

"It _iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssss!!!!!"_

Roger turned to Mark, and murmured, still in shock, "Well, Mark, I guess I was wrong.It looks like you just might be getting your money…"

Mimi nudged Mark, tugging on his sleeve."Way to go, Markie!Look what you've done!!!"

Mark turned to Mimi, eyes wide.

"What I'VE done?!?!This whole thing was ANGELS' idea!!!!"

"Look at them!!! They've lost their minds!!!You gotta do SOMETHING!!!!Two seconds ago they were cackling like hyenas, why are they fuckin crying?!?!?!?!"

Mark turned back, looking at the two sobbing, shaking, out of control men.

What could he do?!

Just then…

* Transition! *

Collins stopped crying.

Angel stopped crying.

Collins smiled psychotically.

Angel smiled psychotically.

"Oooooh!Is that _chocolate milk?!?!?!"Collins asked, pointing at the glass Angel still held._

Angel giggled, that insane cackle ringing through the air."Yep!!Want some?!?!?!??!!"

"YEAH!!!!"

"OKAY!!!"

The two grabbed hands and skipped merrily into the kitchen in search of the Hershey' Syrup.

The three stared after them.

Blink.

Pause.

Blink.

Pause.

"Oh…my…God…"

"Tell me bout it," Roger murmured, sitting slowly down on the couch.

"They REALLY need to have sex!"

"No kidding!Have you even SEEN the way they're shaking?ON TOP of all this crazy behavior?It's like they're going through withdrawal!!!"

Mark looked at her."How would you know?"

Mimi shot him a look.Mark flushed.

"Oh.Yeah…"

Mimi sighed."Well, I hate to abandon you in a time of need, but The Cat Scratch Club is waiting."

"Oh, great, so you're just gonna leave us to fend for ourselves?!?!"Rogers' eyebrows rose.

Mimi shrugged, and leaned down for a quick kiss."Maureen and JoAnne will be here soon.I get off early tonight, don't worry.That way you can tell me everything."She grabbed her coat and headed towards the door.

"Good Luck!"

AND she was gone.

Silence.Mark and Roger looked at one another in dread.

Just then…

"WOW!!!!!! LOOK AT THAT, HONEY!!!!!IT CHANGED COLOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"REALLY?!?!?!?!?!?!COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, dear God!"Mark murmured, slumping back on the couch.

Collins and Angel skipped out of the kitchen, and to the table.They plopped down in the chairs, stirring their chocolate milk wildly.

"Ohh!Ohh!! Look, if you add MORE,it gets even DARKER!!!!!!!!!COOOOOOOOL!!Isn't that just, like, so COOL Collins?!?!?!"

"YEAH!!!OOOH, LOOK!!!!And, and if you DON'T add more, it stays nice and light!!!!!!Did you EVER notice THAT before?!?!?!"

The two threw their heads back and laughed hysterically, wiping tears from their eyes.

Just then…

"OH…MY…"

"GOD!!!!!!"

Mark and Roger turned to see Maureen and JoAnne standing in the doorway, each one holding bags of groceries.

"Oh.Hey guys," Mark laughed weakly as the two slowly entered the loft, staring incredulously at the scene laid about before them.

No response.After a consecutive five minutes of blinking and staring, Maureen turned to Mark in shock.

"WHAT did you DO to them?!?!?!"

Mark sat bolt upright, defensive.

"What did _ I _ do to them?!?!?!?!?Oh, no no no no no!!!You are NOT blaming this on me, okay?!THEY are doing this to themselves!!!If they would just have sex and get this whole bet over with, they wouldn't be crazy like this!"

"MARK!!!LOOK AT THEM!!!WHO _ ARE _ THESE PEOPLE?!?!"

"I don't know!One minute they're laughing hysterically, one minute they're sobbing, the next they're freaking out over chocolate milk…they were like that when they got here!"

Maureen sighed, taking another look at the scene.Then:

"Mark, you don't think that it might be a good idea to maybe call this whole thing off?" 

Mark smiled a little."Maureen, this was the whole point of the bet.That they couldn't last.It doesn't matter if they go crazy.This goes until Friday night, or until they do it."

Maureen stuck her hands on her hips."Mark, these are your friends.Take a good look!"

And so he did.Collins and Angel had now finished their chocolate milk and were staring at each other through their glasses.

"Ooo!Ooo!!You're all WIGGLY!!!"

"YEAH!!YOU TOO!!!You're EYES are HUGE!!!"

Maureen gave Mark an 'I told you so' look.

"Mark, look.Okay.You've already proved your point.You won.Collins and Angel can't go five days without sex without going crazy.Okay?We believe you.Think.If you don't end this thing now, Friday is still two days away.TWO MORE DAYS of THIS, Mark! Is that really what you want?Show a little mercy!"

Mark sighed.

"Just call this off, split the cash 50/50, and we'll all say you won.Okay?"

Mark sighed yet again, slumping his shoulders.

"Okay.I guess," he mumbled.Then, straightening up, he took a deep breath and headed over to the table.

"Um…guys?"

"Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"They screeched, jumping anxiously."Mark!!!HEY!!!What's up?!?!?!"

Mark looked back at Maureen, who raised her eyebrows expectedly.

Sigh.

"Okay.Well, listen, I have a proposition for you."

"Hmmmmmm?!?!?!"Eyes wild, they regarded Mark closely.

"Okay.I can tell how badly you guys want this thing to be over.So…why don't we just end this right here?Like, okay, you're stronger than we thought, you've already gone this long, but I really don't think it's a good idea we continue.I mean, you, like this…"Marks' voice got very small."It's kinda scary.So, like, why don't we just end this now, and split the money 50/50.Whataya say?"

Silence.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Angel looked at Collins.

Collins looked at Angel.

Angel burst out laughing.

Collins burst out laughing.

Mark joined them.

"So…so does that mean a 'yes?'It's done?"

"HA!!!DONE?!?!"Angel laughed hysterically.

"Yeah!"Mark giggled, nodding his head."So then, it's decided.We'll—"

"Don't you _WISH."Collins very suddenly stopped laughing, and regarded Mark with an evil stare._

Mark stopped giggling."Wh-What?"

"Oh yes!!Just, 'call it off!'THAT'S your solution, Mark, isn't it?!That's exactly what you'd LIKE us to do, Markie, isn't it?!?!?!"The cackling Angel suddenly stood up very suddenly, almost knocking Mark back."You'd just _loooooooooovvvvvvveeeeeeee if we just gave up and fucked each other, wouldn't you?!BUT I AM ON TO YOU!!!"Angel cried, his wild eyes flashing."I am ON to you, Mark!!And we are NOT calling this off!We are gonna prove to you, Mark Cohen, once and for all that you were WRONG, and WE ARE GONNA WIN!!!!!!!!"_

"YES WE ARE!!!!!!!!!!!"Collins bellowed, standing up to be beside Angel.

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"Soooo!!!Whataya say to THAT, Cohen!EH?!?!"

Mark blinked, mouth open in shock.

"Okay!"He sputtered out meekly, then turned and fled from the dining area, off to his room.

And hitting Maureen upside the head on the way.

"Oh, yeah, GREAT IDEA, Johnson!"

And with that, he stormed down the hall.Maureen, rubbing her head, escaped into the kitchen to help JoAnne with the groceries.

Angel and Collins looked at one another victoriously.

* Transition! *

They started to cry.

"We should've _agreeeeeeeeeeeeed…." Angel wailed, falling into Collins' arms._

"I _knoooooooooooooooooooow!"Collins sobbed into Angels' wild black hair._

"I need to _fuuuuuuccccckkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Meeeeee _tooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!"_

Their hands started traveling over each others' bodies, prodding, touching the warm skins.They moved to fit against one another tightly, their lips grazing each others' necks and faces.

"Collins…I really, really WANT you!"Angels' voice rose in alarm at the possibility that they might not be able to stop this time.Involuntarily, his hands started tugging at Collins shirt, unhooking his belt.

Collins' gasped, clutching Angel to him almost in a rage, pulling at his clothing.

"I…I…I gotta have you, my Angel!I gotta have you _now!"_

Pause.

**_"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

They flung, pushed away from each other, gasping for air, regarding one another wildly.

"No!!!No!!!We are NOT letting him win!!!NO!!"Collins backed far, far away from Angel, trying to escape the seemingly magnetic force that kept drawing him to that warm, sexy body, long, wild hair (well, in this case, wig), deep black eyes, red, full, pouty lips, fine, well-built legs…

_NO!!!He told himself fiercely.__Don't you DARE!!!!!!_

"I'm gonna go for a run!"He cried, heading for the doorway.

"Yes!Leave!Leave before I fuck your brains out!And don't come back till much, much later!"Angel ran to the door, watching him disappear down the hall.

"You can bet on it!"

Angel slammed the door shut, and leaned against it fanning himself, trying to calm the rising passion burning within him.That had been close.

God, he needed ice water.

* Transition! *

Smiling a big, happy grin, Angel whistled a happy jingle to himself as he headed towards the kitchen once again.

~~

Surprisingly, Angel was pretty much quiet for the time that Collins was gone.He just sat on the couch, staring off into space with a much smaller version of that psychotic grin.

His eyes, however, didn't seem to cease burning with that smoldering insanity.

Maureen and JoAnne regarded him prudently, exchanging looks every so often.

"Angel?"

Still grinning, Angel turned to look at the girls.

"You…you _sure you wanna go through with this whole thing?"_

"Quite sure," Angel answered quietly, his voice wavering with insanity.

JoAnne nodded carefully."Well…okay, Angel.Then…" she gave Maureen a look, "then I guess we're here for you."

Just then, the door opened, and Collins, breathless, sweaty, panting, practically fell through the door.JoAnne moved to help him, but Maureen held her back.

"Careful, Pookie.Don't make any sudden movements."

JoAnne sighed."Honeybear…"But nonetheless, she stood up slowly, heading over in Collins' direction.

Collins carefully stood up, still gasping for air.

His eyes landed on Angel.

Shit!

_God Dammit, he is so fucking hot, he thought quickly, before forcing the thought out of his mind._

Angel drank in Collins sensually, eyeing the sweat, the heat, the tiredness, the panting…like he had seen him so many other times before.

Only difference was, this time Angel wasn't lying underneath him in the same condition.

The two stared at each other for about five seconds in complete silence, before…

"I think I need a cold shower!"Collins cried, heading towards the bathroom.

"GREAT!I'll go with you!"Angel cried, jumping up from his position on the couch.

"Okay!"Collins grinned wildly, grabbing Angels' hand.

"ANGEL!"Maureen and JoAnne hollered simultaneously, regarding the drag queen evenly."Sit!"

The two froze, staring at each other in horrible longing before Angel, begrudged, yanked his hand away from Collins.'Moping, Collins continued on to the bathroom as Angel plopped back down on the sofa.

He fell over, burying his face into the soft cushions.

And cried.

* Transition! *

~~

"Okay!Well, I guess it's time we be heading home…I have an early meeting with some clients tomorrow," JoAnne stood up from the table, stretched, and helped Maureen to her feet.

"Thanks for cooking tonight, JoAnne.It was great,"Mark added, collecting the dishes.

"No problem!So…where are the nutcases, may I ask?"

"Actually, I think all the mental instability of the day has caught up with them.They're completely zonked."Mark pointed to the couch, where Collins was sound asleep on one side, Angel on the other.

After playing with their food, building weird structures with it and laughing psychotically at what they had been able to construct the whole way through dinner, another "transition" followed, and Collins decided he needed to lay down, heading over to the couch.Angel had once again offered to "go with him," but by the time he got there, Collins was already fast asleep.

Go figure.

Therefore, Angel plopped down on the other side, and within a matter of seconds, was out cold.

JoAnne sighed."Well, it's late.I'll wake them up."

"Careful…" Roger warned, picking at his dessert.

"Oh, don't worry Roger.I won't freak them out."

JoAnne gently touched Angel and Collins' knees.

"Guys…"

_"Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"The lovers shot awake, gripping onto the edges of the couch insanely, their savage eyes looking wildly around the room."Huh?What?WHAT?!?!"_

JoAnne held up her hands."Whooa!!Calm down!It's just me!"

"Oh, JOANNE!HEY!!!!!!!!How are you?!?!"Angel dissolved into crazed giggles, falling back down onto the sofa.

Collins looked at him and burst out laughing, standing up suddenly.

"What can we do for you, JoAnne?!?!For I—" he bowed deeply, mimicking a servant, "am at your service!!"

JoAnne stared blankly.

"Mm hmm.Anyway, uh, it's past one o'clock, I think it would definitely be a good idea if you two got home and went to bed."

"Ahhhhh!!!You know how much we'd LOVE to, JoAnne, but you know the rule!!We can't do THAT until Friday!"Angel lunged to his feet, flinging his tangled mane back over his shoulder.

JoAnne sighed."No, no no.I meant, like, get some sleep.I mean, look at you guys.You look like hell."

Angels' mouth dropped open exaggeratedly, and he stuck his hands on his hips."I resent that!"

Then he fell back over on to the couch.

How graceful.

"Yeah, well, c'mon, get into your coats and get home.You guys need to rest.Collins,"she stifled a giggle."Maybe it would be best if you called off tomorrow?I don't think it's good to be working in…well…in your condition."

"Actually, JoAnne, I will be getting a VERY good nights' sleep tonight."

"Really?"She raised one eyebrow.

"Yep!Cuz I'm sleeping here!"

Pause.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Mark and Roger shot up from their seats, eyes wide in horror.

"Yes.I was doing some thinking, and I can't go HOME!!!!!I mean, my ANGEL is gonna be there, lying all alone in that big bed, and I'll be trying to sleep, but I won't be ABLE to, cuz I'll be thinking about HIM, and then, I won't be able to control myself and I'll go running into our bedroom and throw myself on top of him and then we're gonna have hot, wild sex and I'll end up owing Mark $100 dollars!!!!"He threw his head back in a grand, crazed laugh."THUS, it's DEFINETLY better that I stay here!"

"WHOA!!!!!!!!"Angel cried."THAT is a GREAT idea!!!Isn't he just so SMART?!?!"He asked the others, rising once again to his feet to his feet.

"Uh…yeah…" Mark murmured, eyeing Roger miserably.

"Okay!Well, whatever floats your boat!C'mon, Angel, Maureen and I will walk you home."

"Awww!!!That's so NICE of you, JoAnne!Hey, everyone, haven't you all noticed really how truly NICE JoAnne is?!"

"Yeah, c'mon, Angel," JoAnne opened the door as the three stepped out into the hallway.

"Bye, my love!"Angel cried.Then, with a wicked grin, "I'll be thinking about you!"

Collins laughed loudly, and waved back."Me too!Not exactly in the purest ways, either!"

"Good NIGHT, Collins!"JoAnne closed the door.

Collins turned to Roger and Mark.

"OKAY!!!So, I'm just gonna need some blankets and a pillow and all, and an alarm so that I get up on time tomorrow, and—"

* Transition! *

Collins collapsed onto the couch, and started to cry.

"Now I'm gonna be all LONELY _toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhhttttttt!"_

Mark and Roger looked at one another, and sighed.

"Don't worry, Collins.Mark and I'll get you your stuff."

* Transition! *

"Really?!?!?GREAT!!!You guys are just such great friends!!!"

And with that, he fell over on to the couch and was out like a light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, I know!I'm so horrible, aren't I?!?!This chapter was basically an effort to show the less…innocent sides of my interpretation of Collins and Angel.::Watches Casey do flips::CASEY CALM DOWN!!!Well, there are only two chapters left to go…poor, poor Collins and Angel.Why do I torture them so?Alright, now that they've completely lost their minds, I pretty much only have tomorrow, where well, you'll see…and then Friday, where they technically have to wait till midnight before they can…well…make up for the last week.But by that time, they're not even....well, YOU'LL SEE!!!So yanno.Anyway…stay tuned, and see what hell I put them through next!!!


	5. Ode To A Watermelon!!!!

Authors' Note:HAHAHAHAHA!!!Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse…it DOES!!!!::grins psychotically like Collins and Angel::Shall we?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday

Mark rolled over, blinking open one eye sleepily to peer at the digital clock on the night table next to his bed.

7:30.

"Rmph…" he mumbled, rolling back over, re-shutting his eyes._Waaaaay to early to be getting out of bed._

Then he remembered.

Collins.

Normally, this would not be enough to even slightly motivate the film maker to move from his warm position between the comforters, but considering the condition Collins had been in the day before, Mark couldn't ignore the little voice in the back of his head telling him to at least go see if he was doing any better.

With a grumble and a muffled curse under his breath, Mark rolled out from the sheets, and stood up, straightening out his boxers.

He then leaned back over, planting a small kiss on Rogers' forehead, who had been lying snuggled next to him.

**_PSYCHE._**

I just wanted to get all the M/R slash fans excited.

Anywho, he padded barefoot out of his room, down the small corridor, and out into the living room and dining area.

Collins sat at the table, fully showered, dressed, and groomed.His hair was a bit wild, the long dreadlocks covered with the usual crocheted cap, and falling rather sinisterly down the front of his face, stopping like always right below the shoulders.

Think a braided version of Cousin It.

But that wasn't why Mark was staring in shock.

He was smoking.

SMOKING?

Mark blinked incredulously.Collins had quit smoking so far back, Mark barely remembered when it was.Easily when he had moved into the loft, if not right after.

This was not a good sign.

Mark approached Collins less-than-vigorously, peering at the small glass the man held in his violently shaking fingers.

It was some sort of clearish-pink liquid.

Then Mark saw the vodka bottle sitting on the table beside it.

VODKA?AT 7:30 IN THE MORNING?

Any hopes Mark had that Collins might be feeling better instantly decreased, and he carefully sat down across from the trembling figure on the other side of the table.

"Uh…Collins…?"

The shaking head slowly lifted up, making eye contact with Mark.Marks' eyes widened.Collins' eyes were completely smoldered with a look of…well, someone in a less-than-sane mental state, and there were bags under them big enough to pack Angels' entire wardrobe in: both drag AND normal.

Which is pretty damn big, need I even say.

"You…you okay, buddy?"

Collins stared at Mark, completely expressionless except for an occasional blink now and then.There was a silence in the room thick enough to cut with a knife for a full minute, before the cracked, liquor-coated lips finally moved.

"Watermelons," Collins stated hoarsely, his voice wavering.

And with that, he lifted his quivering hand to gently sip at the vodka.Well, at least, what he was able to get down his throat and not on his shirt.The other hand trembled so that ashes fell in a steady stream from the tip of the rolled up paper tube in his fingers.

_What the hell?_

"Watermelons," Mark repeated slowly, nodding his head carefully. 

Again, another full minute of heavy silence, before Collins nodded.

"Did you know," the mans' voice was dangerously low, "that if man had to live on one food, and one food only, he could live on watermelons?"

_Don't freak out, Mark, don't freak out!_

Suddenly, Maureens' voice chanted in his mind."Don't make any sudden movements!"

Mark gulped nervously, shaking his head."N-n-n-no, C-C-C-Collins, I-I-I did…not know…that…"

"It's true, yanno…" Collins' voice raised steadily, a glitch of yesterdays' smile beginning to form on his lips."It has everything.It has food, so that we won't go hungry.It has water, so that we won't go thirsty.BUT, most importantly…"

His voice exploded in an insane, and might we say very loud, cackle.Mark hit the ceiling, jumping back.

"It has the SEED!!!THE SEED, MARK!!!YOU NEED THE SEED!!!SO THAT WE CAN GROW _MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

The mans' big dark hand slammed down on the table, and he threw his head back, tears forming in his eyes.Mark watched in horror, his heart racing in fright.

_Jesus frickin Christ!!!!He's GONE!!!WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!?!_

Then, as suddenly as he had started, Collins stopped laughing, and took a drag on his cigarette.

Then calmly returned to sipping his vodka.

Mark gulped, taking a deep breath before reaching out and taking the vodka out of Collins' hands."Uh, Collins, I think it'd probably be best if you had coffee instead?"

Collins blinked at Mark, eyes wide.

He then lunged up, standing up so fast and suddenly the chair fell over.Mark gasped and rose to his feet himself, backing up slightly.

_Oh my God, HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!_

_"This is the Channel 10 action news at 11.Coming up next…sex-starved gay psychopath murders rising star film-maker after having his vodka stolen.Stay tuned!"_

Mark secretly resolved himself for adding in the "rising star" part.

Hey, if you're gonna go out, go out with a bang.

Collins continued blinking, his huge chocolate brown eyes flashing under long lashes.Then…

"I must depart."

And with that, Collins headed slowly towards the doorway, eyes down, focusing carefully on putting one foot in front of the other.Mark took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart, then ran after Collins.

Fool.

"Wait!Where are you going?"

"I must depart.The fine New York University awaits me.Fear not, Mark.I will be treated well."The monotone voice shook as his hand twisted the knob.

Mark lunged, knocking Collins' hands from the brass structure.

"Oh no!!No no no!!You're not going to work Collins.No way.Not in this condition."

"I MUST DEPART!!!"

"No!No.Collins, I'll call you in.Your TA can teach the class."He spun the lanky, dangling-limbed philosopher the other direction and steered him away from the door.The mans eyes focused in and out, the dazed, tranced expression only interrupted every so often by blinking lids.Upon reaching the couch, Mark pushed the 6 feet and 4-inched bag of insanity onto the soft cushion, where Collins then looked up into his own gray eyes.

"Mark?"The mans' voice shook, and his lip quivered.

Mark gulped.

"Yeah, Collins?"

"Do we have any…any watermelons…Mark?"

Oh, sure.After all, who DIDN'T have a fresh stock of watermelons in his or her fridge?

"I'm sorry, buddy.Nothing."

The mans' eyes filled, and he wrapped his long, thin arms around his knees.

"I like watermelons."

"So do I, Collins," Mark responded.Dear God, he has completely gone lunatic!

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you take me to buy a watermelon today?"Collins resembled perfectly a five-year-old boy asking his mother to take him to the toy store.

Despite the rapidly growing sense of fear, Mark nodded and smiled.

"Sure, Collins.I know a place."

"Thanks, Mark.I always knew I could count on you."

Silence.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Could…could I have…my…my drink?"The mans' shaking hand outstretched towards the kitchen table, his eyes rapidly watching the vodka glass.

Mark hesitated.If he said yes, he would put Collins into an even deeper stage of insanity than he was in already.But if he said no…?

Then again, it WAS his fault that Collins was even like this.If it weren't for him, Collins would be at home, perfectly sane, spending the whole night in bed pleasuring his Angel as usual.

Thus, Mark smiled, and handed the man his vodka."Sure pal.Here ya go."

"Thanks, Mr. Mark," Collins took a sip, almost dropping the glass as a result of his shaking countenance.

Mark headed over to the phone, quickly tapped in the number for NYU, and transferred to the absence hotline, where he reported Collins' absence for the day.

"What's the motive, sir?"The thick Jersey accent tinted the womans' 40-something aged voice.

Mark opened his mouth to say "excessive fatigue" just as his eyes landed on the mans' long outstretched form which was now lying down on the couch.

Grabbing at the air.

And talking to himself.

Mark couldn't quite hear what he was saying, but thought he caught the word "watermelons" once or twice before turning back to the receiver.

"Uh…illness," Mark replied, before hanging up the phone.

There were a few moments of silence before…

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!

Thunder pealed overhead, and a sudden, soaking downpour descended upon the loft.Collins shrieked and scrambled quickly, curling up into a little ball on the far side of the sofa and looking out the window with eyes as frightened as those of a newborn baby. 

"MARK!!!!!!"The fully-grown man looked ready to weep like a child.

"It's okay…Collins…" Mark carefully stepped back over to the quivering teacher, placing a hand on his shoulder."It's just a storm."

"But…but…but it's _wet!!!"_

Well, duh.

"Yes, I know Collins."

"But…but…but…" the man sputtered."But it's really WET!"

Mark sighed, before gently bending over and helping him to his feet.

"Collins…" Mark said carefully."Why don't you go into my room and lie down a little.I think you got up just a bit too early today.Try to sleep some more.Close the door so that there won't be any noise to prevent you from sleeping."_Trust me, you need all the sleep you can get, he thought, but didn't say._

Collins let Mark push him down towards his room, and suddenly whirled around, eyes flashing with fright.

"You…you mean…there are noises in there?I don't like noises, Mark!I like watermelons!"

Mark smiled in comfort, and pushed the taller man into the room."No, Collins.I meant _ I _ might be making some noise.I'm gonna be up and moving about, and I don't want to disturb you."

"Oh…"Collins' lip quivered."Okay…"

Collins slowly lay down on the bed, curling up into a little ball.Mark smiled again and turned to leave the room.

"Mark!?"

Mark whirled around, heart racing."What?"

Collins blushed a little, and squirmed uncomfortably.

"Will you tuck me in?"His voice squeaked like that of a small boy.

_You gotta be kidding me._

"Sure, Collins," Mark replied patiently, leaning over and pulling the comforters up, tucking them snuggly around the teachers' lanky frame."There ya go.Warm enough?"

"Thanks, Mr. Mark."

"No problem."

Mark exited the room and out into the hallway, gently closing the door behind him.

Eyebrows arched way, WAY up.

~~

* Three Hours Later *

::KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK::

"Who is it?"Mark asked warily, staring in…almost fright at the door.He had a backup plan.If that was Angel there on the other side, he was going to fling himself out the window before he could even have a chance to enter.

Thus, one can imagine his relief when it was JoAnne he heard.

"MARK!!It's JoAnne!!!Open up, quick!!!"She sounded frantic.

"Sure!"Mark threw the chain off, flinging open the door.

And gasped.

Maureen and JoAnne stood in the doorway.

Holding Angel in between them.

At least, he thought it was Angel.He couldn't really tell.The mans' eyes were huge with madness, the same crazy smile as the previous day.He was soaked from head to toe, his wig matted in huge clumps, sticking in every direction.All of his makeup was running in various-colored rivers down his face, and his clothes were thrown on wildly: some articles even on backwards.His body shook as if he was having a seizure, and he clutched viciously a huge bottle of alcohol of some sort in his bony fingers.

And he was laughing.

Lord, was he laughing.

And singing.Slowly.Dazed.Tranced.Swaying from side to side lazily.

"It's raining…!" ::giggle::"It's pouring…!" ::laugh::"The old man is snoring…!" ::cackle::

Marks' eyes widened for the 5468765464th time in the past three days as he looked at Maureen and JoAnne in shock.

"Jesus CHRIST!!!!What in the blue fuck is going on?!"

"I don't know!!!!"Maureen cried, pulling Angel after them through the doorway."He was outside on the front steps, drinking this…stuff in the pouring rain, singing that song—"

"HE BUMPED HIS HEAD!!!!"Angel screeched, cackling psychotically."AND HE WENT TO BED, AND HE DIDN'T GET UP UNTIL THE MORNI-I-I-I-ING!!!!!!!"His song dissolved into fits of hysterical laughter, throwing his head back merrily.

"—and we brought him up right away!Mark,"Maureen looked at the blond filmmaker severely, "you guys—all three of you—are calling this whole thing off RIGHT NOW!!!Do you understand me?!If you don't, I will personally see to it that Collins and Angel are locked in a room together until we—ALL OF US—hear them screaming!!!Got it?!?!?"

"Fuck, Maureen!!!Don't you think I would've already DONE that if I could?!?!It's not my decision!!Angel and Collins are dead set on beating me in this thing, and nothing you say or do is going to change that!These two are not gonna have sex until FRIDAY, and we can't convince them otherwise!!!"

Maureen looked Angel over in agony, then returned her gaze to Mark in horror.

Suddenly, then, JoAnne spoke up.

"Wait a second!!Both of them are nuts, right?"

Maureen and Mark looked at each other, then at JoAnne in shock.

"Uh, ya THINK?!"Marks' voice cracked highly.

"Well, then,"JoAnne, logical as always, kept her voice low."Why don't we just TELL them it's Friday?I mean, look at them!They can't think or reason, they're in no mental state to believe otherwise!That way that they can have sex, go back to normal, and they'll believe that they won.Totally simple."

* Ta Da! *

A beat.

Maureen looked at Mark.

Mark looked at Maureen.

"It could work," they both said at the exact same time.

Maureen sighed, and turned to Angel, taking the man by the shoulders."Hey, Angel?"

"It's raining…it's pouring…the old man—"

"Angel?Hold on two seconds, okay?We have a…a…a surprise for you."With that, Maureen headed down the hall and gently cracked open the door to Marks' room.

Collins lay on the bed, curled up, gently breathing in and out.

Maureen crept over to the folded up body and ever so gingerly tapped the bony shoulder.She had read somewhere that you should never wake up a crazy person unless prepared to suffer serious consequences.

Tough luck.

Collins stirred a little, rolling over to his other side, mumbling something about melons.

Melons?

Maureen tapped him again, a little bit more forcefully.

Collins eyelids flew open, and his sat up like he had been shot out of a cannon.

Maureen yelped and jumped back as Collins shook himself out of the sleepy daze and turned to face her.

_Damn, why is he shaking like that?_

"Maureen?"

Maureen relaxed slightly, and nodded."Yeah, it's me.How you feelin, Collins?"

"I went to the moon this morning."

::Beat::

Maureen considered this for a moment, before smiling warmly and nodding gently."How was it?"

"Cold.And there weren't any watermelons.I wonder how they live up there?Just on the cheese, I guess…" his voice drifted off as he stared off into space, playing with the little golden chain hung about his neck.His pupils dilated in and out.

WHAT?

Once again, Maureen nodded as if she understood exactly what Collins was talking about, before helping the gangly man to his feet.

"We have a surprise for you, Collins!Wanna see what it is?"

Collins' eyes focused, and he smiled as though he was a little boy whose mother had just told him that Santa had just dropped off the gifts."Sure!Did you get me watermelons, Maureen?!I bet that's what you did!!!"

"Even better.You'll see," she said, pushing Collins out the door."It's just as…delicious, you could say."

With that, they entered the living room, where Mark, JoAnne, Angel and now Roger and Mimi were, the latter two mumbling inaudible phrases to each other over soggy cereal.

Angels' head snapped up as Collins entered the room.

Collins' head snapped up as his eyes landed on Angel.

The two stared at each other for a moment, the crazed, dazed expressions immediately melting into raptured stares of uncontrolled hunger, desire and longing.

For the first time in quite a while, Collins' head became clear.One could even say a little sane.His eyes drank in the smooth, blemish-free caramel skin, the wild dark hair cascading like a tangled waterfall down his back, the black eyes smoldered with a thirsty desire begging to be quenched, and the tight, even more so WET clothing that clung so perfectly in lovely curves to the slim form of his lover.

The full red lips pouted, and Angels' mind was immediately cleared of fog and insanity as he took in hungrily the long, flowing dreadlocks spilling over the manly shoulders, the smooth chocolate skin, the huge brown eyes behind the thin glasses wide with lust, and the slender, lean body clothed in baggy jeans and a work shirt with slightly rolled up sleeves and quite a few buttons missing, revealing the neck and top of the warm, sexy chest.

Damn.Damn.DAMN.

**_I've GOTTA HAVE HIM!!!Each ones' mind screamed in unfulfilled need._**

"Hey guys!"JoAnne called slightly louder than what was necessary, to assure being heard."Guess what?It's Friday, guys!!FRIDAY!!!Week's over!!!The bet is done!!!You guys can make love now!"

_Friday._

Friday?!?!

FRIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**_It was FRIDAY?!?!?!?!?_**

The crazed fog of insane lust clouded both mens' minds until neither one was able to think at all except for one thing.

It was time to get laid.

In one swift move, Angel and Collins lunged for one another, grasping each other savagely and practically wrestling each other down to the floor.Their mouths slammed together almost violently, crushing against each others' over and over again until their lips were numb.

On the floor.

Marks' eyes widened.

JoAnnes' eyes widened.

Maureens' eyes widened.

Rogers' eyes widened.

Mimis' eyes widened.

"Oh my God!!They're gonna FUCK ON THE FLOOR?!?!?!"Maureens' voice cracked in hysteria.

"In front of US?!?!"JoAnne looked nauseous, as if she was ready to vomit.

Angel tore Collins shirt open, leaning down to wildly kiss and nibble at the smooth chest, licking and teasing the soft skin with his tongue.Collins moaned and moved to free his companion of the soaked clothing that prevented him access to the warm, bare skin that would soon be his, free to touch and explore.

"Ahhhh!"Maureen cried, and hid her face in her hands."I don't wanna see this!!I don't—"

"Shut up!!SHUT UP, Maureen!!!Don't say a word!!Don't say anything until after they're done!Don't say ANYTHING that would prevent them from—"

"Hey guys?Are you sure you wanna be doing that?It's only Thursday, you know."

::Beat::

Mimi rubbed her eye sleepily, still groggy from working the late shift the night before, before getting up and carrying her cereal bowl into the kitchen.

Mark watched her in outrage.

Maureen watched her in outrage.

JoAnne watched her in outrage.

Angel, now lying under Collins, stopped stripping him of his clothing.

Collins stopped stripping Angel of his clothing and licking the warm caramel neck.

The two remained frozen for a moment, before slowly sitting up in unison, already half naked.Heads turned simultaneously to regard the trio evenly.

Roger munched on his cereal.

This was gonna be good.

"Thursday?"Angels' voice was barely a whisper, more like a small puff of air that happened to travel briefly over his red, swollen, and now numb lips.

Mark closed his eyes and face palmed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

We were sooooo close….

"I am gonna KILL that Mimi…"Maureen growled fiercely under her breath, fists balled.

"It's Thursday?"Angel looked as though he was on the edge of tears.

Mark sighed reluctantly, before nodding, defeated.

"Yeah.It's Thursday."

Angel turned back to Collins, where the quivering man held the drag queen lightly around the waist.

Damn.

Damn.

Dammit.

DAMN!!!

The two regarded each other, eyes filled, in a thick silence for a few seconds before…

Angel burst into tears.

Collins burst into tears.

And they cried.

And cried.

And cried.

Maureen rolled her eyes."Oh shit, NOT AGAIN!!!"

They hugged each other tightly, sobbing over and over again, rocking back and forth.

"Daaaammmmmmmiiiiiiiitttttttt!"Collins cried into Angels' neck.

"I knnooooowwwwww!!!!!!!!!!"Angels' choked tears fell into Collins' hair.

Mark ran over to Collins and Angel, and helped them up, the two still clinging to one another tightly.

"Guys, listen!!!This is over now, okay?It's finished!Let's just say you won, and it's over, okay?You won!Now for the love of God, FUCK EACH OTHER!!!!!!!"

Angel and Collins whipped their heads to regard Mark dangerously.Mark recoiled slightly, and watched as they returned their gazes to each other.Their expressions were twisted with pain and temptation, before, as fast as they had burst into tears, hardening.

"NO!!!!!"They cried, shoving away from each other with a surprisingly powerful strength.Angel slammed back against the blinds in the window on one side of the room, Collins with a big thud against the wall on the other.

"NEVER!!!"Angel cried."Never!!You will NEVER win, Mark!!!GOT IT?!?!"

"NEVER!!!We are NOT GIVING IN!"Collins' voice boomed as Angel turned and ran towards the hallway.

"Where are you going?!"JoAnne called after the transvestite.

"As far away from Collins as I can get!"

"Why?"

"Because if I don't I'll FUCK HIM SENSELESS!!!!!!"

And with that, the door to Mimi and Rogers' room slammed shut with a bang.

~~

By dinnertime that night, Angel still had not emerged from the bedroom, despite several attempts to get him to come out.The gang lolled around the apartment, chomping on the appointed dinner for that night: scrambled eggs.

Except for Collins.

He had watermelon.

The group watched in worry, dread, and awe as the man calmly cut and sliced the fresh red fruit with his shaking hands and shoved the monster sized red triangles into his mouth. 

"Dear God, Roger…if they're like this now, what the fuck do you think they'll be like tomorrow?"Marks' murmur was low with dread, gazing at the watermelon monster in worry.

"I dunno, man," Roger responded, shaking his head slowly."I'm afraid to ask."

"Well, at least the bet will be over tomorrow," Mimi chirped, taking a bite of egg."Then all this craziness will finally stop and things can just go back to normal."

"Yeah," Mark snorted hotly, "and it WOULD'VE been over by TODAY Mimi, if SOMEONE hadn't opened her big fat mouth!"

Mimi shot Mark a death glare and threw down her fork.

"I told you a MILLION TIMES that I was sorry for that!!I had just woken up!I didn't even see them making out until it was too late, not to mention you guys talking about your little 'plan.'"

"Shut up, the two of you," Maureen groaned, gazing towards Collins."Look at that.Look at him.He's pathetic!"

The group looked to see Collins, still as stone, staring at a small square of watermelon pierced onto his fork.

Just staring.

And staring.

And staring.

Occasionally blinking.

But mostly staring.

Then he started talking.

To himself.

Marks' eyebrows rose.

"What…what is he saying?"He whispered, leaning in to hear him better.

The group shrugged and joined him.

Slowly, the whispered words became audible. 

"Ode to a watermelon!!For which we call a watermelon by any other name would taste as sweet!Watermelon, watermelon, where for art thou, watermelon?Defy thy seeds and refuse thy name, and if thy will not, be but sworn my love, and…and…I will no longer be…um…"

The man giggled boyishly, and looked up at the group with a twinkle in his eye.

"I dunno!!!!!!HEY GUYS?!?!What should I no longer be?!?!?"He dissolved into a fit of giggles, before shoving the red, dripping square into his mouth.

The gang moaned simultaneously, before turning back to their dinner.

"Crazy would be nice," JoAnne grumbled, chomping into her toast.

"What's this whole thing with watermelon today, anyway?"Mark chirped up."I mean, he's been obsessed with it since the moment he got up this morning.What's the deal?"

Mimi pshawed."Mark, didn't you learn ANYTHING in school?The explanation is simple.When people are denied everyday things that they normally have supplied in abundance, they find something else, some other object, no matter how ordinary or ridiculous it may seem, to replace it until the time that they get the origional item back."

Mark raised his eyebrows.

Roger raised his eyebrows.

Maureen and JoAnne raised their eyebrows.

"And where did you learn this, Miss Psychologist?"

Mimi rolled her eyes."Around.Anyway, that's what's going on.Collins' item that he normally has abundance of in his everyday life is sex.Therefore, when that was taken away, he found something else to replace it."

"Watermelons," the gang said instantaneously, with a nod of their heads.

"Exactly.Rediculous, yes.Maybe even slightly…outlandish.But actually, dare I say…normal."

They chuckled a wry laugh just as they heard a door open.

Five heads snapped towards the direction of the hallway.

Angel emerged in the entrance.He didn't look too different from that afternoon, just with bigger bags under his eyes.He blinked sleepily, rubbing his make up coated eye, before heading to the kitchen.

"Angel?" JoAnne asked cautiously, craning her neck to follow the transvestites route."You okay, honey?"

Angel stopped walking, and turned to look at JoAnne pensively.

Angel stared at the group.

The group stared at Angel.

There was a moment of silence, before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, JoAnne.I'm just a bit tired.I guess that's normal however, being a little jetlagged…I _ did _ just get back from the moon."

::Pause::

The scary part was, Angel sounded one hundred percent completely normal as he said it.

There was another peculiar pause, before a voice, ecstatic and thrilled, filled the loft.

"You mean, YOU went to the moon TOO?!?!"Collins lunged up, letting the forgotten watermelon fall to the floor.His eyes were alight and he stared at Angel with a look that was half desire, half elation.

Angels' expressionless eyes lit up, and the well-known grin of the week replastered itself on his face.

"YEAH!!!!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!!ME TOO!!!!!"

"REALLY?!?!?!WHEN?!?!?!?"

"THIS MORNING!!!!!!!!"

"COOL!!!!!!!!!!"

The two burst into hysterical laughter, before…

* Transition! *

They stopped laughing.

Collins' eyes filled with tears.

"There wasn't any watermelon, though."

Angels' face fell, and he cocked his head to regard his lover sadly.

"I'm sorry baby.I know.I could only eat cheese.At least…" his voice got low, as if he was about to say a bad word."That's what _they told me."Angel nodded heavily, eyes wide._

Collins gasped, eyes wide.

"Yeah!Me too!But," suddenly, the grin was back, "but LOOK, my Angel!!!!!I have watermelon HERE!!!!!"

"That's GREAT Collins!"

"Isn't it though?!?!"

Angel laughed and headed into the kitchen, where he quickly retrieved the chocolate cookie dough ice cream he had been looking for before heading back out into the living room.

And stopping dead in his tracks.

The container of ice cream fell, and the spoon clattered to the ground with a metal bang.

Collins was naked.

Collins blinked, and stared at Angel wide eyed.

Angel was naked.

Why was Collins naked?

Why was Angel naked?

Angel sputtered, his blood quickly heating once again in a painful desire.

"COLLINS!!!!!!!YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!"

Collins gasped, and looked down.

HE was clothed.It was ANGEL who was naked!

Collins lunged to his feet, backing slowly away from the drag queen."I DON'T HAVE MY CLOTHES OFF!!!YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S NAKED!!!PLEASE, MY ANGEL!UNLESS YOU WANNA LOSE THIS THING YOU GOTTA GET REDRESSED!!!"

The gang looked at the two staring at each other insanely in downright fear.

"What the FUCK?!?!" Roger cried, voice cracking in hysteria.

"Why are they looking at each other like that?"Maureens' brow crinkled."Jesus Christ, what the fuck are they talking about?They're not fucking naked!!"

Mimis' eyes widened.

"Try telling _them that," she said with an expectant tone._

"Huh?"Mark turned to Mimi curiously.

"Another psychological trick.DUH, they're not naked.They're just so damn sex starved they're seeing each other that way."

"Jesus CHRIST!!!!!!"

"Don't worry!It's NORMAL, Mark!"

Angel yelped and slowly ran back towards the hall.

"I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!!!!"

"YES!!! YES!!GO!!!PLEASE!!!AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL YOU HAVE CLOTHES ON!!!"

Angel yelped and ran down the hall, once again slamming the door shut behind him.

CLACK!

There was a thick silence before Mark turned to Mimi, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yeah Marquez._REAL normal."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heh!!Okay, so, sorry it took so much longer to get this part up…with school starting and FF. Net shutting down AGAIN (BAH) for like, the 32987594652374th time this summer, I was having some difficulty getting it finished.Alright.Things are gonna take a slightly…different turn in Chapter Six.You'll see!It might take me a bit longer to get that up as well, so please be patient and keep checking back!!Oh, and btw, I'm really sorry if I scared you guys with that whole watermelon thing.Believe it or not, that's actually a true story.I joke not.Be afraid.Be VERY afraid.

Chapter six will be here shortly!!Reviews Welcome!


	6. Yet Another Reason To Love Egg Timers!!!...

Authors' Note:::cries:: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!!!Waaaaaaaaah!!!!!Anywho, for those who haven't already guessed, this is the last chapter.Sigh.I had such a great time writing this, and I want to thank all the little people who contributed to this masterpiece in some way or another… ::stops:: Okay, you know what, I'm shutting up now.^_^Anyway, if I even made you giggle a little, I'm happy.Now, without furthur ado, the final chapter of The Bet!MY WORK HERE IS DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday, 11:50 pm.

"So, fess up, Cohen.Gettin nervous?"Roger sneered evilly and slid a beer out of the fridge.

Mark sighed, and rolled his head back on his neck, shutting his eyes.

"Fuck off.I already know I've lost.You don't have to rub it in."He grimaced slightly before tossing the film magazine he was reading off to the side."I don't even know why we're still doing this.There's only ten minutes left.If they haven't by now, they're not going to."

Roger laughed heartily and drew in an exasperated gasp."Are you actually admitting you were wrong here?"

Mark shrugged."I guess I have no choice.Proves somethin, though.Open mouth, insert foot."

Roger grinned again and plopped down next to his best friend."Hey, don't sweat it.Okay.So you lost.But look at it this way.Angel and Collins are so long gone, they probably won't even remember about this whole thing after it's over.They'll be too busy screwing each other."He shrugged and took another swig of the golden-colored alcohol.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you just might not be obliged to pay those 100 dollars."

Mark laughed bitterly."Yeah.Wishful thinking."

Roger's satisfied laughter was cut off by the sound of the door opening.Both men's heads turned to look at the sight coming through the entrance to the loft.

Maureen and JoAnne walked in quietly, nodding slightly in acknowledgment to Mark and Roger before entering completely and revealing that each one was holding a psychopath homosexual sex craver on her arm.However, one would never be able to tell.Angel, who had spent the last three days looking like hell, now was wearing perfectly matched clothing, full done and neat makeup, and his hair was combed neatly, the long black strands of his wig falling like a waterfall over his shoulders and down his back.Collins was also neatly groomed, clean shaven, hair neat, clothes cleanly arranged.

Roger and Mark raised their eyebrows as the girls shut the door.The four entered the room, as Maureen, who was holding on to Angel, gently led the man to the nearest arm chair.

"Here ya go, honey, just sit down there," she eased the drag queen into the cushiony fabric as he clung to her arm, as if needing balance to not fall over.Angel stared off into space, the only movement being the now-accustomed to gentle shaking, and the only hint of expression on his entire face being the occasional blink of an eyelid.Finally, he let go, then gently folded his hands in his lap, continuing to stare enraptured at the blank space of air in front of him.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Maureen gently tiptoed away from him, slipping over to Mark.

"How many minutes left?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Mark, still staring at Angel in wonder, reached to the side table, where there stood a small white egg timer.Picking it up, he turned it so that Maureen could see.

"Eight minutes."

"Counting your money?" Still whispering.

Mark sighed, then patted his pocket."Got it all right here.Two fifty dollar bills."

"Good," Maureen, sighing in relief, collapsed down next to the boys on the couch.

"Why are we whispering?" Roger asked, leaning across Mark to see Maureen.

"We gotta be careful.No sudden movements, no loud noises."

"Ah."

The three watched as JoAnne, equally, eased the philosopher down into the other armchair across the room.She whispered something to him quietly, before turning and tiptoeing also over to the couch.

Collins stared off into space.

And stared.

And stared.

The same steady shaking, the same emotionless expression, the same absent blinking of dilating eyes.

JoAnne plopped down on the floor in front of the couch, heaving a huge sigh.

"Hey."

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Why do they look so…so…"Mark trailed off, struggling to find the appropriate word, "neat?"

::Beat::

Maureen grinned half-heartedly."Ask Mimi."

"Huh?"

JoAnne giggled softly."She got her hands on them.One huge thing that Mimi and Angel have in common, there is absolutely no excuse for looking the way that those two have been looking the past two days."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah.So, she cleaned both of them up nice, did Angel's hair and his makeup, picked out his outfit, all that jazz before going to work.She even ironed Collins' work shirt so that it wouldn't be so wrinkly, and redid the ends of his dreadlocks.A patient woman, that Mimi,"JoAnne shook her head slowly, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"How did she do it?I mean, wasn't she sick of dealing with their insanity?"

"You see, that's the thing," Maureen piped up."It's so strange.They haven't said ONE WORD—either of them—all day!"

"REALLY?"

"Yeah!All they've done is just hang on to Mimi's arm and follow her around, shake a lot, and just blink off into thin air.I mean, they haven't even SNEEZED or anything!If I didn't know any better I'd say it was just their bodies.Their minds, well…who knows where they are."

"Wow.Who'da thunk."

"Yeah.It's kinda creepy.Normally you can't shut Angel up for the life of you."

"Maureen!"

"Well, it's true!"

"Can they hear what you're saying?" Roger looked confused.

"I honestly don't know.You can get right up in their face and scream something at them, but they won't even blink.It's almost like they're in shock or something."

"Yeah, well, in…7 and a half minutes, all this will be over," Mark groaned, plopping the egg timer back down on the table."Thank Christ."

"Ditto."JoAnne exhaled deeply, leaning back against the couch."Look at them."

The group focused on the two lovers, both sitting in separate chairs, hands folded neatly, staring inexpressionately off into space.They trembled fiercely, but stayed put, seeming to not even be aware of their surroundings.

"So…what do we do now?"Mark inquired, shrugging his shoulders.

JoAnne smirked."We wait."

"We wait?"

"Yeah.Just…wait."

"For how much longer?"

"5 minutes."

Sigh.

11:55

11:56

11:57

11:58

Tick 

Tock 

Tick

Tock.

The group watched, enraptured, wide eyed at the two stone statues, anticipating the soon to follow result.

**_SLAM!!!!!_**

The four jumped as the door flung open wildly, and Mimi, outraged, came storming through the door.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

**_BANG!The door slammed shut loudly._**

"Whoa!!! Mimi!!Chica, calm down, what is it?!"Maureen stood up and ran over to the curly haired basket case, and took her arm gently."What's wrong?"

"What's WRONG?!I'll tell you what's wrong!I think I just lost my job, that's what's wrong!"

"WHAT?!"This time it was Roger who stood up.

"Yeah!Well, there was like, NO ONE at the club tonight, right?It was just me and this one other girl on the floor.So finally, after a total dry spell, this guy walks in.We both want to make some money, so we both go to start a lap dance.So I asked her all nice If I could take him, since I hadn't earned anything all night, and she tells me "shut up, bitch, he's mine," but I got there first and she was such a fuckin spoiled sport about it she started whining like a god dammed two year old about how that wasn't FAIR and he was HERS, and I started the dance and she FUCKIN PULLED ME OFF by my fuckin hair!So I turned around and smacked the bitch, and she smacked me back, and the next thing I knew we were fuckin screaming in this huge fight, and the guy runs out and then the manager ran over and told us to both get the hell out and not to come back unless we sorted it out…and finished it by saying that if he was feeling nice, MAYBE he'd CONSIDER letting us keep our jobs!"

"REALLY!!!???"

"YES!REALLY!!So now I think I'm all screwed over, and I don't even know if I still have a salary!"

Mimi plopped down on the couch, holding her head in her hands, before looking up and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

And noticing the storm cloud that had crossed over Roger's face.

"Baby?What is it?"Mimi asked, eyebrows raising.

"And why the FUCK would you be WANTING to give some random cheap ass bastard a striptease?"Roger stood up threateningly, the oh too characteristic smolder of jealousy blazing in his eyes.

Immediately, Mimi's expression hardened, and she rose swiftly to her feet.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?!"

Maureen, JoAnne and Mark all exchanged looks.

Uh oh.

"Well, for someone who's supposed to be MY girlfriend, you're awfully willing and eager to give it over to a total stranger!"

"FUCK OFF, ROGER!IT'S MY GOD DAMNED JOB!!!And I am NOT in the mood to be messing with this right now!!!"

"Oh, but you WERE in the mood to just sit there and move all over his fucking lap!?"

"How can you accuse me of that!?"

"Oh, what, and give me one good reason why I shouldn't!It certainly hasn't stopped you with Benny!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!I'M FUCKIN SICK OF TELLING YOU THAT I HAVEN'T DONE A GOD DAMNED THING WITH BENNY, SO BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

"WHOA!GUYS!"Mark cried, waving his arms in the air."CHILL, WOULD YOU!?"Desperately, he looked around for the peacemakers.Collins and Angel could have this situation under control in no time.Yes.Collins and Angel.Had to get Collins and Angel.

Then he remembered.

Oh yeah.

Damn.

Damn.

Dammit.

DAMN!!!!

Collins and Angel remained completely unfazed by the rising commotion about them, still staring and shaking, blinking occasionally.

But, naturally, not at all hearing anything that was going on around them.

Which means that we have to leave Mark, Roger, Mimi, Maureen and JoAnne to SOLVE an ARGUMENT.

::Author laughs uncontrollably::Oh yes.Very likely to happen.

That's another way of saying that we're all in very deep doo doo.

But I'm getting off track, so I'll just shut up and finish this thing.

"Don't worry, Mimi," Maureen, comforting, glared at Roger as she touched the girl's shaking arm."I know the feeling.You learn to get used to it."

Ooops.

JoAnne's mouth dropped open as Mark's eyes widened in frightened anticipation.

Oh, dammit.

"And THAT means WHAT, exactly?!"JoAnne, furious, stuck her hands on her hips.Maureen raised her eyebrows, and answered back with passionate anger:

"Oh, c'mon pookie!You know EXACTLY what that means!A jealousy-driven psychopath whose constantly accusing her lover of creeping around behind her back?!SOUND FAMILIAR?!"

"HOW DARE YOU!!!Just because you can't stay faithful for the fuckin life of you doesn't mean that I have to put up with your bullshit!"

"WHAT?!!?BULLSHIT?!?!YOU'RE the one who thinks that you have complete control over everything I do, and that you have a right to tell me I can't even KISS another girl from time to time!You can't get it through you thick, oh-so-characteristicly lawyer-clogged head that a girl needs a little freedom!"

"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF?!?!Not ALLOWING you to KISS ANOTHER GIRL!!!You're MY girlfriend, Maureen!! _ I'M _ the only one who has a right to fuck you, God Dammit!"

"GUYS!!"Mark yelled at the top of his lungs, eyes wide."Would you all CHILL?!My GOD!We shouldn't be fighting, for Christ sakes!!!We can't fuckin upset those two, they might crack!"He gestured dramatically to Collins and Angel, still staring off into blank space on the other side of the room.

"SHUT UP, COHEN!!!"The perfectly simultaneous shriek erupted from all four ball-fisted, sweating, fury-driven lovers.

Mark's eyes widened, and he whimpered.

Hey, it's Markie.Nothin he ain't used to.

Finally, his expression hardened.That was it.Enough BS.Time for Markie to take a stand.The filmaker balled his fists tightly, before screaming at the top of his lungs:

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN TELL ME TO SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!!!AFTER ALL THIS, YOU COULD AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO WAIT UNTIL THIS IS FUCKIN OVER TO FUCKIN START FIGHTING ABOUT ALL YOUR LITTLE GOD DAMNED PETTY RELATIONSHIPS!!YOU'RE ALL SO FUCKIN SELFISH AND CHILDISH, ALWAYS "ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!!!**_MY RELATIONSHIP!!ME THIS, ME THAT!IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT, SO DON'T YOU ALL GO FUCKING YELLING AT ME JUST BECAUSE I'M MAKIN AN EFFORT TO FUCKING MAKE YOU GROW UP AND ACT YOUR FUCKIN AGE!!!!!!!!!"_**

Silence.

The group stopped, faces flushed with the fresh argument, fists balled, sweat dripping, heaving huge breaths of air and staring at each other in rage before…

* DING! *

All faces deadpanned slightly, before turning towards the source of the sound.

The egg timer sitting on the side table.

Midnight.

Midnight.

12:00 Saturday morning.

The five registered this for a moment, before instinctively turning their heads oh so slowly in the direction of Collins and Angel, still sitting in the arm chair.

Angel's head slowly lifted up.

Collins' head slowly lifted up.

The two, slow as molasses, turned their heads in the direction of the small plastic egg timer, perched innocently on the marble top of the table.

Angel blinked.

Collins blinked.

The two turned to regard each other, and for the first time in a very long while, the eyes focused.Faces became tinted with expressions, and the shaking stopped.

Angel grinned.

Collins grinned.

The two stood up, slowly to their feet, the rest of the group watching in tense anticipation at what was about to happen.The naughty, desired-filled grins of each man's face widened, before…

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Collins and Angel laughed triumphantly, screaming in relief at the top of their lungs, before lunging forward and grabbing at each other savagely.The force of the impact sent both men careening into the wall, where they started frantically tearing at each other's clothing.

The group made no protest, blinking in downright shock at the scene laid down before them.

Angel and Collins, now nothing more but a tangle of arms and limbs, clothes hanging off them in every direction as they kissed passionately now started to tumble down the hallway in the direction of the bedroom.The group watched, still not moving or saying anything as the two practically tripped down the length of the carpet, before disspearing down the hall and falling into Mimi and Roger's bedroom.

**_CLACK!!!The door slammed shut loudly behind them._**

Well then.

The group, still frozen, stared after the couple for a long two minutes before Mimi turned to Roger, all the anger no longer apparent.

"Did they just…"

"Yes."

"Which means they're gonna…"

"Oh, most definetly."

"On our…"

"Mm hm."

::Beat::

"Why don't we all go see a late movie?!"Maureen, chipper, started to the closet to get their coats.

"GREAT IDEA!"The group chided in in agreement, heading after her.Only Mark remained behind.

"Mark, you comin?"JoAnne swung her own coat over her shoulder as she tossed Mark his own.

Mark sighed.Then:

"No."

The group deadpanned.

"NO?!"

"No.I can't.I can't go.I feel awful.I mean, do you have any idea how MAD these two are gonna be at me after they…well…finish…well…YOU KNOW!They'll kill me!"

"Mark, they WON!And you owe them $100!You're gonna be their favorite person on earth!"

Mark bit his lip."I dunno…"

**_"OH!!!!"_**

The gang silenced at the sudden moan that had drifted down the hall from the direction of the bedroom.

Mark gulped, looking slightly sick. 

JoAnne opened the door."C'mon, Mark.You don't wanna be here for this."

Mark remained adamant."No.No way.You guys go ahead, but I go NO WHERE until I know for sure that Collins and Angel have forgiven me."He nodded decisively.

Maureen, exasperated, rolled her eyes."Oh, for Christ's sake!"

And with that, she headed down the hall, still in sight, stopping right before the bedroom door.She knocked heavily on the oak wood, before sticking her hands on her hips and calling over the just-barely-heard moans:

"COLLINS, ANGEL, HAVE YOU FORGIVEN MARK!?"

::Beat::

**_"OH, GOD, YES!!!!"Angel's voice, horse and screaming, responded through the wood.Maureen, satisfied, turned to Mark expectantly._**

A moment, before…

"So, what's playing tonight?"

And, sliding two green bills under the wood, he followed the group out the door.

~~

"OH!Oh, YES!"

"Oh, GOD!"

After the latest round, exhausted and breathless, Angel and Collins fell back on the bed, collapsing in a heap of sweaty skin and entangled limbs.Gasping for air, the two clung to each other closely, completely drained of any energy or stamina they had had left in them.

Needless to say, they were back to normal.

Well, as normal as you can feel when you're rutting like crazed hyenas.

But that's not the point.

And I know all you Mark fans are really pissed that he didn't win, but I like Collins and Angel, so they win and bah bah bah.

::Shuts up::

They lay there for a few minutes, panting desperately for air, and Collins snuggling his head against Angel's chest as he cradled him closely.Finally, after a few minutes of this silence…

"Wow."

Tom's voice was barely above a whisper, filled with awe and wonder.Angel giggled and kissed the top of the dark braids.

"Wow is right."

They both shared a laugh, and Angel snuggled down so that him and Collins were facing each other, nose to nose.The two joined hands, lacing the fingers in and out, kissing again and again, the lips red and swollen from past said events.

"That was…that was…wow…."Collins, grinning foolishly, was still frozen in awe.

"I know," Angel smiled seductively and wrapped his arms around Collins' neck, cuddling against the warm skin.

"You know," Collins grinned, gently planting a kiss on Angel's sweaty forehead, "I'm tempted to say that that was worth the wait."

Angel laughed."I agree.That was DEFINETLY worth the wait…"

The two laughed again, before simply lying there in the warmth of the moment.They stayed in silence for several minutes, a languid sleepiness starting to drift over them as their eyelids began to flutter closed.

Suddenly…

::BRING!BRING!!BRING!!!::

Eyes snapped open as Collins' own zoomed in on the telephone sitting on the nightstand.

"Who on earth is calling at THIS hour?!"Angel, rubbing one eye sleepily, murmured, pressing his head against Collins' neck.

"I haven't the slightest idea!"Collins sat up, still holding Angel to him while reaching over and picking up the phone.

"Hello…?"

Silence.

"Yeah, this is him…uh huh…wait a minute…this is odd, I don't live here, how did you know to call me at this number?Yeah…mm hm…"

Angel watched curiously, awaiting an actual response.

"Yeah…oh, yeah, then I guess they never changed my records when I moved out…no, no, it's no big deal, don't worry, what's wrong?Yeah?"

Suddenly, Collins went very, very pale.

"I beg your pardon?"

Angel nudged him, but Collins simply gulped deeply.

"H-h-huh?Uh…um…when?WHAT?Uh…okay…wait, I--… um…yeah…okay…thanks…"

Collins, eyes wide with dread, dropped the receiver dazed into the cradle.

Angel stared at him, bewildered.

"Who was that?"

Collins blinked and gulped again, before turning to Angel, eyes filled with sorrow.

Angel shook Collins' arm, alarmed.

"My love?WHAT IS IT?What's wrong?!"

"The head of the philosophy department."

"What on earth did he want?"

Collins, pained, looked ready to throw up.

"I've just been called away on a two week business trip."

::Beat::

Angel gasped.

Collins' eyes filled.

**_"DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

::Bows::Well, ladies and gents, that's all.I'm glad I got so many positive responses, and I thank you all for your reviews!!!!I really had a blast with this, especially with that ending…I guess I'll just never stop being cruel to them.Well, that's all, folks!!!!!!!!!

The very very very very very very very very very very very (okay, alright already, you get the point) END!!!


End file.
